Lessons in Humanity
by Cytopathological Expansionist
Summary: One of the first things Lt. Aldo Raine told his men was that he was not there to teach Nazis lessons in humanity. There is no humanity in war. There is no decency, no mercy, and no laws. There are no exceptions. Adelle Weiss will learn this quickly.
1. Chapter 1

Inglorious Basterds is owned by Quintin Tarantino, Universal Studios, and their affiliates. Donny "The Bear Jew" Donowitz belongs to Eli Roth because he just effing owned that character.

Warning: this fic will get DARK. As in: rape, mass genocide, and other such inhumane things that happen during war; along with various amounts of gratuitous violence.

If anyone wishes to volunteer to beta this fic, then please feel free to contact me.

The start of spring promised parties, romance, and new beginnings for young Adelle Weiss. It was late March, 1945 and the French countryside was blooming. Everything was green and all kinds of lovely pastels. The young German girl enjoyed the scenery as they whizzed by in a brand new Mercedes.

Even after such a long ride from Germany, Adelle was still excited to be going to Paris. She was visiting her father to meet up with him after being separated for so long. There were still several days left in her journey but she enjoyed the scenery. She's spent the last couple years cooped up in the best finishing school that Germany had to offer. Her father, Heinrich Weiss, was an important man within the Third Reich. He was part of The Fuhrer's entourage and a close friend of Col. Hans Landa; which explained the three car motorcade to escort her to Paris. Adelle knew that the war was still going on, but she was assured repeatedly by her father and the radio that the end and their success were imminent.

Adelle couldn't be happier in her new tailored cream dress, included in her entirely new wardrobe her father bought her as an eighteenth birthday present. Along with several new formal dresses she couldn't wait to wear. The social season was about to start in Paris and she was invited to all the best parties. Her father even has a proper coming out party planned that she was denied at sixteen due to the war.

Adelle understood because she knew her father was an important person and that the German people needed him. Besides, who could ask for a better debut than one in Paris? Sure it's late, but now it's in the romance capital of the world. She could just picture herself strolling down the street with a handsome new beau, the Eiffel tower in the background at night, and everything all aglow on a perfect starry night. Perhaps even getting her first kiss! Oh she hoped Paris was everything she imagined it to be.

Her father let her in on a secret. The famed war hero, Fredrick Zoller, was to star in his own movie about his exploits during the war. She had met him a few times when her father visited her in Germany sporadically in the last two years.

Frederick is ever the gentleman and any proper German girl would be proud to have him call on her. Not only is he a war hero, he's from a good and pure German family and terribly handsome. One of Adelle's greatest hopes would be that Frederick would ask her father if he could court her. Her father had such hopes too, as he feels that it would be a very good match.

Adelle sighed as she thought about romantic strolls along the rue Champ de Mars. The man of her dreams was Zoller, but she could see herself with any German of good breeding. Getting married and starting a family was what good German girls did; Adelle wanted nothing more than to be a good German girl. When she was younger she wanted to take care of animals but her father disapproved. Said it wasn't dignified and below her station. She wanted to make her papa proud; she owed it to him for taking such good care of her.

"It was a foolish dream anyway. Who has ever heard of a female veterinarian?" she thought a little sadly to herself. She stilled love animals though. "Perhaps when I get married, my husband will let me have a dog."

Heinrich Weiss was a caring and loving father to his daughter. He did everything in his power to keep the horrors of the war away from her. He secluded her to the best boarding school Germany had to offer with strict orders not to let her hear or read unless it was approved by the Nazi Propaganda Committee. After her mother died giving birth to her, Adelle was the only thing that he had left of his late wife.

So Adelle was blissfully unaware, as most German women were, of the horrors that went on around them.

In her hands Adelle read one of the last of the many letters that her father wrote her.

_My Precious little Edelweiss,_

Adelle always smiled at her father's pet name for her.

_I hope you are as excited about coming to Paris as I am. I know I have been unfair to you all these years by denying you a proper debutant party. But I shall make it up to you this coming social season. All the high ranking military men and their families will pass through Paris throughout the summer so you shall meet many fine suitors. You have turned out to be a fine lovely young woman and any of them will be lucky to have you. I know you have inquired about young Fredrick Zoller in your previous letters and I can't tell you how happy that makes me. He is a good man and good soldier. I have it on good authority that he will be filming with Reichminister Goebbels this spring about his heroics during the war. The movie shall premier sometime in the summer and we are invited, along with other prominent members of the Third Reich. _

_I have spared no expense for your arrival. I know that you might be a little overwhelmed with the security I've provided, but you are my only daughter and I'll do anything to protect you. Nothing to worry about though, the war is going in our favor and soon we shall be victorious. _

_I cannot wait to see you. Mind your escorts, be a good girl, and have a safe journey._

_Love_

_Your papa,_

_Heinrich Weiss_

Adelle was buzzing with happiness. She usually was when reading letters from her father; she hasn't seen him in almost six months. As she folded up the letter and put it in her purse, the latest fashion from Paris from her loving father, she looked to the front seat of her car. There was the driver, a personal guard from the army, along with her chaperone. Miss Heidi Wagner was a plump strict over seer who always made sure Adelle was dressed perfectly, minded her manners, etc…At eighteen, Adelle felt she was too old for a nanny but knew that her father worried about her to no end. Though when she gets to Paris she is sure she'll be rid of the tyrant. Adelle hoped for a proper chaperone for when she was being courted, she is a lady after all. Perhaps a native French woman who would talk of the latest fashions and all the available French gentlemen if she's not satisfied with the German men her father introduces to her.

Adelle let out a small giggle at the thought but stopped when her severe caretaker gave her a hard look. Adelle did not like Frau Wegner and wished she'd just kiss off. When the nanny looked back at the road ahead of her, Adelle rebelled by rolling her eyes and smiling again.

It was warm, so she had the window opened, and took pleasure in the wild flower scented air. The cool breeze felt nice as the afternoon sun shown down upon her. She leaned against the car door with her arm across the window sill, chin resting on her forearm. She lost herself in the fantasy of a great summer in Paris. For a moment, she was content and serene.

Adelle's serenity was short lived because the next second she heard sharp pinging noises and breaking glass. Ms. Wegner's screams followed and the next thing she knew her car veered off the road and into the side banks.

Adelle lurched forward from the force of the crash and hit her head on the front seat. Before she blacked out she saw dark figures surrounding her car.

Moments before…

The Basterds stood armed and ready for action as they usually were; but this was a special day. Normally they caught Nazi's, got some info, tortured them a bit, and then killed them in as brutal fashion as they possibly could. Save one to tag and let go to spread the word of the Basterds.

Today was different. They had gotten intel about some kind of motorcade with high security a week ago. Not exactly sure what's the cargo, only that it's "precious." They knew that Herr Weiss was going out of his way to bring something from Germany to Paris. Weiss was notorious for stealing valuables from the Jews during the initial round ups. He's also very close to the Col. they called the "Jew Hunter."

Whatever is in that motorcade, the Basterds wanted it. They've spread their terror now they want to work on some havoc. If they could stick it to one of Hitler's inner circle then that'd be a major win for the Allies. Weiss wasn't just a thief he was also a proprietor of an arms factory for the Third Reich. It's said that his company is thriving using Jewish slave labor in concentration camps.

Knowing this just started a black rage within Staff Sgt. Donny "The Bear Jew "Donowitz. He couldn't wait to get a hold of the Nazi's and let them feel the broad side of his bat. He preferred his slugger over any other mode of killing those sons o' bitches. It was about throwing his whole body into the kill. More than just squeezing a trigger; more than just ammunition tearing little holes in their body and causing them to bleed out. No, Donny wanted more than that, needed more than that. He needed his enemy to feel the wrath and strength of the Jewish people erupt from his core, travel through his body, and out through his bat. Donny wanted to damage them beyond all repair. No doctor would be able to save them from blunt trauma. No sutures, no cauterizing, no tourniquets. Just pieces of shattered bone, spilt blood, and tenderized flesh. No coming back from that.

Sometimes he even uses his bare hands, but that doesn't satisfy him as much as using his bat. There are several signatures on his weapon, each from members of the Jewish community where he grew up. They knew exactly what he was going to use the bat for, even though he hadn't told them. He is on a covert mission after all.

But they recognized the darkness in Donny, they had it in themselves. They were glad to sign the bat and be a part of that collective rage. While they couldn't physically be there to achieve retribution for those fallen at the hands of Nazis, they supported what Donny was going to do.

When Donny used his bat, it wasn't just his wrath killing the Nazis. It was everyone who signed the slugger.

He held his trusty Winchester speed shotgun in his right hand and slugger in his left. Just because he preferred his bat to kill Nazi's, doesn't mean he's opposed to using guns at all. Especially if it would slow down the oncoming motorcade they were waiting to arrive.

Donny wasn't one to be trigger happy but he'd definitely be called swing happy. He was buzzing with the anticipation of the kill. He kept squeezing his bat, just waiting for the order to swing. Donny always waited for his orders from Lt. Aldo Raine. Not only was he the commanding officer, but if Donny was left to choose he'd just start swinging without asking questions. While Aldo would never seriously chew him out for killing some no good Nazi, they did need to keep some alive long enough to gain information that could let the Basterds live longer to kill more Nazis. So Donny waited, body humming with the urge to kill.

No matter how many times he's killed a Nazi and taken their scalp, it never seems like enough. He knows thousands of his fellow Jews are being killed by the dozens. Reports of death camps and other atrocities just fuel his rage. Rage, not just against the Nazis for killing his people, but rage against this helpless feeling that overwhelms him at times. Helpless that he's not stopping the war. While he kills a handful of Nazis every day with his fellow Basterds, the Nazis are killing his people by the dozen. Donny sometimes feels that he's not doing enough to help his people. He's enraged that a country would do this to his people simply for existing. His kills satisfy his rage for a while, but it's never enough. And he has to do it all over again the next day.

That's ok though. He loved his job.

That dark rage might be satisfied only for a short time, but that satisfaction is ecstasy. Hearing the crunch of a Gestapo's skill as his slugger hit, seeing the blood splatter onto the ground, cleaning the pieces that's left on his bat, all things that make the rage and helplessness go away. It's all released in one cathartic act and all was right in the world. It's not just a release that he experiences, but a joy. He knows the less Nazis in the world would make it a better place.

Donny gave a small twisted smirk that reflected his dark thought.

What is he here for, if not to make the world a better place?


	2. Chapter 2

Any and all recognizable characters are owned by Quentin Tarantino, Universal Studios and their affiliates. Absolutely no money is or will be made from this original fanfiction.

I would like to mention that any German found in this chapter is translated by a free service found on the internet. I apologize if it completely butchers the language as I'm sure it does; also please do not flame up my review section with post mentioning the butchering. Any native or fluent speaker, please do not be offended for the liberal use of the language. If a native or fluent speaker wishes to contact me with a more natural translation, please feel free to do so.

The Basterds have been hiding in the foliage for hours. The wait was starting to get to the Bear Jew.

"Where the hell ahh they? How fuckin' long does it take to transport cah-go?" Donny asked impatiently, his Boston accent more noticeable the more agitated he gets.

"Calm down there Donny. You'll kill soon enough. Our Intel says that the transport is taking the roundabout way to try to avoid us. But that this here's the only road from Nice, their last known whereabouts, to Paris. They don't have a choice but to go this route. They're assuming we're on foot and still more North so we have the advantage of surprise." Aldo responded in a level headed tone. Inwardly he smiled at his second in command's eagerness. It was like patronizing a two year old excited to go to the ball park.

"Any new idea what they're transportin'?"

"No, but whatever it is Weiss wants it _pro_tected. The Brits say that he called in a few favors and has some Nazi service men to stand guard. So we're thinkin' it's either supply shipment for their men or maybe even jewelry goods. Weiss is known for stealing from Jewish families he helped round up. Intel also said that he's got a busy schedule ahead of him with all these parties and whatnot. It might be jewelry for the German elite."

Donny already knew that much, but hearing it again just gives him more reason to kill. The German's think they're too good for Jews but aren't above wearing their things. He'll show them.

From a distance they heard the rumbling that could only come from an auto. Most of the countryside still used horse and buggies, so the sound of a car was quite rare and out of place. They could make out black cars coming towards them, three of them at least. They looked to be luxury cars, which confused them for a moment. It couldn't be arms or ammunition, so it had to be jewels. Seemed like a lot just to transport necklaces and earrings, but Donny assumed Weiss wanted to make sure his ill gotten goods got to where he wanted them.

Aldo eyed the motorcade and gave the signal to Utivich.

Smithson Utivich might have been some small preppy kid from Connecticut, but here he was a swift and deadly killer. His baby blues were made to look down the eye site of a rifle and snipe Nazis; had the damn thing down to an art form. Donny could see a small frown on Utivich's face, as if he was confused at what he was seeing. Utivich then went back to neutral and did what he was best at.

In three quick shots he got each driver and the cars were suddenly off road then crashed to a halt.

Soon several armed guards jumped out of the cars and started shooting where they thought the ambush was coming from.

The Basterds came out of their hiding places and shot the uniformed men. Utivich was still in place, sniping with deadly precision; made the other's job a lot easier.

The Nazi's started to crowd around one particular car and the Basterds knew it was the one holding the goods.

The American's started to surround the small number of Nazis left.

Aldo Raine was surprised at the voracity at which the Nazis were fighting back. Usually they surrendered with so few of their men left. Whatever was in that car, it was important enough to fight to the death.

Donny and PFC Kagan shot the knees out of the last of the men. They were neutralized and bleeding. The others confiscated the SS's weapons as Aldo came around to look at what was in the car.

He was a little more than confused to see one dead officer in the driver's seat and a dead fat woman. Her head had gone right through the windshield and was more of a bloody mess than even Donny could create.

"Maybe we should make the Nazi's crash their cars more often" Aldo thought to himself with an air of macabre humor.

Utivich did a pretty good job as well. The officer didn't have much of a head left. Smithson landed a shot right between the Nazi's eyes. The whole back of the officer's head looked as if it exploded all over the back seat.

In the back there was a young girl, looked seventeen or eighteen, and not much else; except the bits and pieces of her driver's head. Nothing that Aldo would think was worth all this fuss to be protected. He noticed that the girl's chest was rising and falling so he knew she was still alive. She didn't look dangerous so he left her alone…for now.

"What the fuck is going on?" Aldo thought to himself. He popped the trunk and saw it was just a bunch of luggage. As if they're just a family that was going on vacation. The two in the front didn't look married much less like they could be the girl's parents.

"Ulmer! Zimmerman!" Aldo called out to the closest Basterds to him. He saw that Donny was already getting the prisoners in formation and looking intimidating as hell. For the Nazis' credit, these didn't seem as scared as the others; just in a lot of pain from their wounds. This told Aldo that they were seasoned and higher than the minions they usually dealt with.

"Yes sir!" his privates saluted and stood rigid.

"I want ya to search though the luggage and see if you find anythin' of value. Be careful, this could be a trap." Aldo commanded.

Aldo walked over to where Donny was and wanted to question the SS about just what the hell was going on.

"Mornin' boys. Nice day ain't it?" Aldo asked facetiously. Goading Nazis was fun even if they couldn't understand him.

The fallen men didn't say anything, which was what Aldo expected. It seemed as if the Germans were a taciturn people, if Wicki and Stiglitz were anything to go by.

"Sprechen the English?" Aldo asked in the little and butchered conversational German he knew. All the men nodded no. "Wicki!"

The Austro-Jew came running over from helping Ulmer and Zimmerman searching the cars.

"Find anythin'?" Aldo asked as his Corporal got to his destination.

"No, just a bunch of clothes." Wicki replied.

"Clothes? That's it? No jewelry or anythin'?" Also asked, disbelief apparent in his voice.

"Some gold earrings and necklaces, but not much other than that. It basically just looks like a traveling group. But…" Wicki hesitated, not sure of how to explain to his Lt.

"But what?" Aldo pressed on.

"All the clothes seem new and are small. They look like most of it is for the young girl. The older woman might have had one luggage."

"A group traveling does not need armed guards if all they're traveling with is clothes. Translate for me. Donny, stop breathing so hard. You're freakin' me out" Aldo commanded his Corporal and Staff Sgt respectively.

Donny shook his head and refocused. He wasn't aware he was so tense.

"Ask them who the girl is."

"Wer ist das mädchen?" Wicki obeyed without skipping a beat.

The Nazis remained quiet and looked straight ahead, avoiding eye contact.

Aldo was somewhat impressed. He looked at all the decorations on their uniforms and knew for sure these were higher ranking officers than what he and his men were used to. Only one seemed to be an enlisted man. He knew that this was going to be harder than their usual raids.

"Don't feel like talkin' eh? Tell them that if they don't speak I'm going to let Donny here loose 'cause I know he's been itching to take some swing practice."

"Wenn Sie nickt sprechen, dann wird der riesige Jude Sie zu Tod mit seinem klub." Wicki quickly translated

The Nazis seemed a little fazed by that statement. They eyed Donny but seemed resolved to remain silent.

"Alrighty. Seems like a lot o' fuss over a little girl. Donny, show them what their loyalty has won them"

Donny lunged forward and in one mighty swing struck the closest Nazi to him. Usually he would do a bit of showboating before he killed, but he had waited too long and was too impatient to entertain the troops. He had wanted a kill all day and this was his chance. As soon as Aldo gave the command Donny had hit a Nazi the next second. Even Aldo was moved by the ferocity of Donny's rage. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Donny swing fast and powerful. His first swing hit dead center of the German's chest; he loved the sweet sound of the German losing his breath and the subtle crunches of his ribs crushing into his lungs. Donny could hear the soldier's gasps turning wet, his lungs filling with his own blood. He knew that what the Kraut was feeling, besides intense pain, was the sensation of suffocating; starting to drown in his own blood. It wouldn't kill him straight off though. Donny didn't want to get the kill shot in the first swing. He wanted this Jew hatin' piece of shit to feel every bone that he broke as he worked down the German's body. Hear every thwack of his bat. Feel every piece of flesh he rendered to mush and watch as blood covered his weapon. He wanted them awake to see what kind of devastation the Bear Jew could incur. And then kill them as their body went into shock from the distress. The last thing they would notice would be his bat going right towards their head and feel their skull cave in.

Aldo was very impressed with his subordinate. Donny took to the mission with the utmost of ease. He really was the perfect soldier. Followed orders and did what needed to be done. Not only did the Staff Sgt. do what he was told, he did it with a smile on his face. There was a fire in Donny that could not be snuffed out. Even all this time in France, constantly moving and roughing it in the woods; Donny was as eager as when he got here. Even more eager, truth be told. Aldo noticed there was a slight change in Donny. It seemed as if the killings weren't having the same effect as they used to. He knew he'd have to do something about that; he couldn't have his best man getting bored or complacent.

The others didn't seem to notice the subtle changes in Donny. They were still entertained by the kills and were cheering him on as they scalped the other dead Nazis.

After several minutes Donny was still going at the Kraut. Aldo thought the point was made. "Donny, that's enough. He's dead. I'm sure they get the message" he commented.

Get the message the Germans did. The low ranking one was visibly cowering and crying. The FNG's always seem to be the first ones to break. The other two were trying their best to keep calm but they knew that this was going to be their last day on Earth.

Donny did as he was told but a little reluctantly. His body pumped with adrenaline and he couldn't help but whoop up his kill. He strutted around a bit, giving the troops the show that they wanted. Donny felt like a god for the few minutes it took him to take in work. The Nazi was dead and he was the one to do it. Whatever life the villain had, was gone. All that was left was a bloody pulp the German's mother probably wouldn't be able to identify. That thought put an even bigger smile on his face. He wondered, as he backed away from body, if there was any way he could send pictures to the departed's family. He wanted to go after the other two but he knew that they needed information. Donny also wanted to give the others a chance to have their fun. They were good boys, and they needed to vent just as much as Donny did. They always got a kick out of his performance. Always cheered him on and clapped him on his back in congratulations. It was only fair to let them have a turn; but there just never seemed to be enough Krauts to kill for everyone.

"Now, do we need another _de_monstration or do ya understand what's gonna happen to ya?" Aldo said.

"Brauchen wir eine andere Vorführung oder verstehe Sie was geschieht?"

The Germans gave each other looks and there seemed to be a steady resolve between the two higher ranked officers. The little one looked about ready to break. Aldo knew that if they kept being so tight lipped he would have Donny kill the officers and not the enlisted.

The Nazi captain decided to finally break his silence and spoke.

"Sie dürfen machen, was auch immer Sie bitte mit uns, wird es so schlect wie nicht sein, was er zu uns machen wird."

He said gravely.

Wicki gave a little frown but faithfully translated. "He says that you can do whatever you want but it won't be as bad as what he'll do to them"

"Who the hell is he? Weiss?" Aldo asked

At the mention of Herr Weiss the Germans flinched and Aldo got his answer.

Donny started to get frustrated because their scare tactics weren't working. He also noticed the looks that the Germans were giving them. Even in the face of danger they couldn't hide their disdain for Jews. Donny would give anything to beat that look right off their faces that very moment.

Aldo also noticed the looks and was getting frustrated at how slow things were moving along. They needed to get the info and head back to camp.

The enlisted could no longer hold his peace. He has heard of who these American's were and knew that they would at least one of them go. He might get a swastika on his forehead but that was better than getting beat to death by the Bear Jew.

"Ich nicht will sterben!" The German PFC cried out. "Ich werde lhnen erzählen, was Sie kennen sie nicht nur dem Bären Juden Abschuss mich!"

"Sie Feigling!" the Nazi captain yelled at his subordinate before Wicki had a chance to translate. "Wie könnten Sie sie zu diesen Juden verfolgt verraten? Haben Sie irgendeine Idee, was sie zu ihr machen werden? Haben Sie irgendeine Idee, was Herr Weiss zu Ihnen machen wird?"

"Ich werde für sie durch den Bären Juden nicht sterben, werde ich meine Chancen mit Herrn Weiss nehmen." The coward bit out.

The Nazi commanding officer looked at his unteroffizier with contempt and disbelief. His subordinate obviously was not aware of the reputation of Herr Weiss, especially when it came to his daughter. Every one of the commissioned officers knew of Weiss's cruelty to the Jews in his arms factories. They also knew of his cruelty to anyone who happened to get in his way, Jew or German. There were also rumors of unfit suitors for his daughter disappearing. The Nazi knew that it was better to be beaten to death by some Jew vermin than it was to face the cool calculating cruelty of Weiss. The Bear Jew might beat them to death with a club, but at least it was quick. Herr Weiss was patient and took leisurely pleasure in his torture.

Aldo stood there in even more confusion between the fighting Germans. It was a little disheartening to see that they were more concerned with fighting each other than the American's with guns, and in Donny's case; a bat.

"Wicki, what the hell are those two talkin' 'bout?"

"I'm not sure, the little one is hysterical and the bigger one is incensed. What I can make sense of is that he" Wicki pointed out the crying German unteroffizier "wants to talk because he's not willing to die for 'her' but the other started yelling at him for betrayal and threats from Weiss."

"Well I don't think it takes a college whiz to figure out that girl in the car is someone important to Weiss. Who she is exactly, is somethin' we can figure out on our own. Donny I'm sick of all of them. Kill all but one. You know the drill." Aldo commanded.

Donny knew exactly what his Lt. wanted. As much as he wanted another kill, especially with them giving him such dirty looks, he wanted the others to get their chances to earn their scalps.

"Hirschberg! Sakowitz! Come deal wit' these mother fuckers and get ya scalps! Save one for Aldo" Donny barked at the two PFCs. Both men smiled at the chance to get in a good kill. They thanked Donowitz as he strode to the car with the girl in question.

Donny hadn't seen her yet because he was too busy waiting to kill. Now he had a chance to see what this whole fuck-up was for.


	3. Chapter 3

Any and all recognizable characters are owned by Quentin Tarantino, Universal Studios and their affiliates. Absolutely no money is or will be made from this original fanfiction.

When he got to the car, Donny took note of the gruesome scene of the fat woman through the windshield. He got a slight sense of admiration for their sniper. Donny admits to himself that he didn't think much of the small guy from Connecticut. He thought that Smithson wouldn't be cut out for the Basterd's line of work. Time and time again, Utivich has proven not only is he willing to kill Nazis with ruthless determination, but he brought a useful skill with him. Smithson was the Basterd's only sharpshooter. Donny delighted in Smithson's work as one would a piece of art. Something about the blood running and splattering moved him. He couldn't help the smirk that adorned his face. Violence just made him happy.

It's safe to say that before Donny became a Basterd there was always something a little off about him. Something a little bloodthirsty.

He finally tore his gaze away from the plump woman and to the much smaller one in the back. Donny didn't see much as the girl was slumped over unconscious. She obviously wasn't dead because he could see her breathing.

"Too bad, but maybe she knows something about Weiss." Donny thought to himself.

Aldo took it upon himself to fetch the girl out of the car and pull her onto the ground. When Donny got a good look, he wasn't sure what to make of her.

She was richly dressed, that much was obvious. From the few French citizens he's seen in the cities, she was dressed in the latest fashions. The girl also had her hair all done up, but very little make up on her face. Not that Donny would ever admit it out loud, he did appreciate fine clothes. The light colored day dress, marred by blood and chunks of her deceased driver, was cut to fit her perfectly. Short sleeves that squared in the shoulders then tapered down to fit her slim waist and flared out at the skirt. It was a modest dress that came down just below her knees. A green sash and bow adorned her hip to compliment the outfit. She also had matching green pumps and handbag. It was very apparent that the girl came from money.

Donny looked to her rummaged luggage and saw that she had a lot more clothes that were just as chic and expensive as the dress she had on. There were several formal gowns as well, which served to irritate him. Something about her living rich off of daddy's dirty money while Jews all across Europe lived in squalor and ghettos just emphasized the injustice of it all. No doubt the girl was probably a spoiled brat who has never worked an honest day's work in her life. His irritation manifested itself in the ripping of a particularly elegant midnight blue satin party dress. It was a gorgeous color and Donny couldn't stand the look of it. He was not sure why exactly he tore the dress but he couldn't stand its perfection. He only knew it felt good to destroy something beautiful.

Donny looked up to see Wicki staring at him quizzically. The Austrian Jew knew better than to ask his superior about it as Donny was giving a grave look. The Bear Jew was not in any kind of mood to explain himself.

Donny threw the garment down as if he never touched the thing. He knew he probably looked a bit weird for what he just did but in the end he didn't care. He's Donny "The Bear Jew" Donowitz and he'll ruin whatever he damn well pleases. It was a childish mentality but he couldn't help himself. There was just this darkness inside him that wanted to destroy things. The kill high wasn't lasting as long as it used to. He had no idea what to do about it, so he continued to treat the girl's belongings irreverently.

Donny quickly grew bored with his ill treatment of fine clothing and went back to the girl. The other Basterds were still rifling through the other cars to get some sort of information but so far all they found were _more_ clothes. Donny took a moment to study the unconscious girl. What he noticed was that she was definitely young but had to be of age judging from her dress and hair style.

He took in her delicate features: high cheekbones, baby pink lips forming a perfect cupid's bow, peach cream skin that looks like it never stayed out in the sun, and long blonde hair. The only thing marring her otherwise pretty face was the gash on the side of her forehead and the blood that had started to coagulate.

Something about the sight of the pretty girl and blood called to something in Donny, something dark and primal. This wasn't the rage he was used to. This was something very different and he wasn't sure he liked it.

While Donny was staring at the unknown girl, Aldo was studying Donny as he has been prone to do lately. He noticed the change in his staff sergeant and wasn't sure what to make of it. His second in command got that dark look he got when he was impatient for a kill. Not the manic look and attitude he had when was killing, but it was close to his anticipation look. What he was anticipating, Aldo wasn't sure.

Donny's eyes were dilated and his breathing was becoming slightly heavy.

When Donny reached down to teach the girl's face, Aldo realized what that particular look was. It was a look of a male that caught the scent of a female. It wasn't a look of anticipation. It was a hungry look.

The Lt. couldn't blame him really. The chit wasn't exactly Aldo's type but she was a pretty little thing. The group of men hasn't seen, much less come into contact with a woman for months. Anything about now would look good, even the young girl who was surely their enemy. From what little the prisoners did reveal there was no doubt to the Nazi connection the girl had. What regard Aldo had for the female went out the window. To him, the girl was just like every other Nazi German. Military or not, they all deserved to come under his knife.

Aldo Raine believed that the Nazis had no humanity and they deserved none in return. The look Donny was giving the girl gave the Lt. an idea.

Meanwhile

Donny wasn't sure why he was touching the girl, only that he had an urge to and he sated it. Touching her face wasn't enough though. He enjoyed the feel of her soft skin but he wanted more of it. He stopped himself from exploring further as he was in the presence of his commanding officer and didn't know if he'd be chewed out or not. Fact was that they didn't know who the hell this girl was.

He knew that Aldo was watching him so he made it seem as if he was trying to look for things that would identify her. As luck would have it, he found a letter in her handbag. It was completely in German. He saw that Wicki was busy getting the bodies and cars off the road. They didn't want the Nazis to find the remains for a long time.

So he called over to their other translator.

"Hey Stiglitz! Come 'ere! I need you to translate somethin' for us." Donny yelled at the stoic German.

Besides Wicki, Stiglitz was the only German Donny liked and probably ever would like. For his own reasons, Stiglitz killed the Nazis as pathologically as Donny did. They all joined the special team for retribution but they never seemed to get the same pleasure as Donny did when he killed.

Stiglitz didn't seem to get anything out of the killings. He seemed to be one of those individuals that killed just to kill. No rhyme, no reason, no motive. He killed because he was made to kill and nothing else. There was this air of nonchalant coolness that Donny couldn't help but to respect. He was in the presence of a natural born killer. If the war hadn't happened, Donny probably would have continued his life as a barber. Possibly be married by now with his own home filled with children. It's very unlikely that Donny would have been a killer if the German's didn't give him a reason to. Something told Donny that Hugo had been killing for a while. He was just glad he took out his natural instincts on the Nazis and not the Jews. Yahweh knows it would have been a lot easier for Stiglitz to have remained an SS officer. So the question remained, why did Hugo kill those Nazi officers?

While Donny was pondering the German, Stiglitz finished the letter.

Aldo huffed and motioned for Hugo to translate the letter. Being out in the open was starting to make the Lt. antsy. He wanted to find out who the girl was and get the fuck out. Aldo knew the importance of information so he wasn't impulsive enough to kill her outright. If anything, Aldo was pragmatic and a strategist.

"The girl is Weiss's daughter." was all the reserved German said.

Aldo took in the information and certain things started to make sense; like all the security for one thing.

"Well hot damn! We gots a big fish here boys." Aldo responded. Many thoughts and plans were racing through his head. He knew it'd be dumb to kill her outright but knew they weren't in the prisoner taking business. But he also couldn't let this golden opportunity pass them by. This girl was the daughter of a big player in the Third Reich. She didn't look like she weighed anything, so didn't seem like she'd eat much. But there were also hassles that they didn't need when taking a prisoner. Such as always having to watch her to make sure she didn't escape. Then again they were in rural France. She wouldn't know her way around, so if she escaped she'd probably die before she found anyone who'd help her. France might be occupied, but the citizens did not like their Nazi occupiers.

Also with the way Donny way looking at her, she could possibly be a morale booster. All in all, taking Weiss's daughter would be a blow. Possibly even a negotiation tool to shut down some of her father's factories.

Somehow, she'd make herself useful.

Aldo had made up his mind. The Basterds were going to take their first prisoner.

"Stiglitz, grab the girl. Everyone else, let's go!" Aldo ordered.

Wicki, Donny, Utivich and pretty much everyone was surprised that they weren't going to kill the girl outright. From the first day, Aldo had explained that they weren't in the prisoner taking business. This was an unprecedented event.

If Stiglitz was surprised he didn't show it. He only moved towards the girl to follow his commander's orders.

Donny beat him to her though. "I got her" was all the Staff Sgt. said. He seemed to be as unemotional as the German turncoat as he gathered the girl in his arms, but his eyes said something different.

This just reaffirmed what Aldo was thinking. Donny was attracted to the German girl, and he was going to use that to his advantage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Any and all recognizable characters are owned by Quentin Tarantino, Universal Studios and their affiliates. Absolutely no money is or will be made from this original fanfiction.**

**Again, any German found in this chapter is translated by a free service found on the internet. I apologize if it completely butchers the language as I'm sure it does; also please do not flame up my review section with post mentioning the butchering. Any native or fluent speaker, please do not be offended for the liberal use of the language. If a native or fluent speaker wishes to contact me with a more natural translation, please feel free to do so. **

**WARNING: Has some graphic descriptions of what I would classify as molestation on an unconscious female. I do not condone nor advocate such behavior but do feel it would be something Donny, a Quintin Tarantino character, would do unabashedly. If anyone wishes to discuss the turn of events please contact me at gmail or just PM me through fanficdotnet. Please leave the review section for constructive criticism and praise. They only give you like 10k characters anyway, so if you really want to air any scathing hatred, it's better to get it all out in one msg instead of multiple reviews. Lol. **

**You can also follow me on twitter, cytopath, to get the latest updates on my fics. I know it's not that serious but its fun and I like to do it. **

Before they left, there was still the lone survivor to deal with. Usually they let the survivor go with a swastika carved into their forehead but Aldo reconsidered this tactic. If the security was any indication, then Weiss was going to go ballistic when he found out his daughter was missing. Normally that would just tickle Aldo pink but he wasn't stupid enough to risk his mission to taunt the Nazi too much too soon. So Aldo was full of surprises that day. Without saying a word he shot the surviving Nazi right between the eyes. He figured he'd let Weiss find out his daughter was gone in all good time. Aldo reckoned Weiss's imagination would torment him more than what some peon could tell him anyway.

The group walked to their hidden truck three klicks away, all unsure about what was going to happen.

Donny had his thoughts on the girl in his arms. He wasn't sure what to think or feel. He got to kill a couple Germans today. That usually meant it was a good day, but the girl had made things complicated. It wasn't that they were just going to take her hostage, but it meant that she was going to be around for a while. Donny didn't know how long he could stand to be around her while he felt the way he felt.

He knew that what his body felt was an attraction. He hadn't seen a woman in over a month and been without one a lot longer.

Anger started to build within the staff sergeant. Having an attractive woman in his arms was usually something he welcomed. But this wasn't a woman, this was a German; the daughter of a major Nazi profiteer to boot. The fancy clothes she was wearing was bought at the expense of Jewish livelihood.

His body didn't seem to mind her heritage because he was reacting like a man did to an attractive woman. A petite woman with soft skin, soft hair, and smelled lightly of flowers.

Donny couldn't quite place her scent, but it was intoxicating. She smelled delicate, clean, fresh, and pure. She smelled like what Donny thought a woman should smell like; natural scent of spring time and open air. Whatever her perfume was, it wasn't an overpowering stench of a florist shop that most of the girls he knew wore. Her scent was a definite welcome over the heavy sweaty musk of his band of brothers.

He approached the military truck and everyone piled in. Donny was in the back because of the extra weight he was carrying. He didn't mind because it gave him a little privacy from the eyes of the other Basterds.

The others didn't really notice Donny's odd behavior except for one.

Wicki was very confused about what was going on. He came to this group for one reason and one reason only: To kill Nazis. Kidnapping girls was not part of the deal and it made him uneasy when Aldo was being vague and secretive. He also wasn't sure about the weird looks and vibes Donny was giving the captive. Nothing terrible seemed to be wrong so he kept quiet.

Overall this has been a very weird day for the team.

Soon they were all aboard and ready to go. No one said anything for a while as they drove through the woods to their base camp.

Growing bored with watching the passing foliage, Aldo broke the silence. "Stiglitz, that letter say anythin' else? Like where she was headin' to or anythin' useful?" Aldo asked.

Hugo read over the letter again, scanning for something that would appease the curiosity of his commanding officer.

"Not much. Just that her father is excited to see her and that…" Stiglitz stopped to make sure what he was reading was right. "Her father hopes to match her with Oberfeldwebel Zoller."

That tidbit sent an uneasy and angry feeling through the men. They had heard of Zoller, and they felt a lot less sympathetic towards the girl, if they had any sympathy to begin with. The Nazi was known as _Stolz der Nation,_ the Nation's Pride. They weren't sure about the exact details, as communication was few and far between the Basterds and the Allies. They only got what they needed and any gossip was scant. They did know that Zoller was responsible for the deaths of many American soldiers. His kill count had been rumored to be in the several hundreds; something about him picking them off one by one while he nested in a tower.

Hearing this just made Donny even angrier. His attraction seemed even dumber than he knew it to be. Of course she was promised to someone, particularly a German someone. The fact that it was a known killer of Americans just made the whole thing even more ridiculous.

Donny in conflict was not a happy Donny. He liked his world in black and white. He hated Nazis and he killed them. Easy. Simple. Fun.

This girl was agitating him in a very basic way and he didn't like it at all.

The feeling of helplessness was washing over him again. The blonde had some sort of thrall over him. As irrational as it all was, he couldn't help but feel that it was all her fault. Normally he didn't even go for such fair haired and skinned girls. He liked the traditional Jewish woman of his hometown. Who had dark but vibrant coloring; wild curly hair and full of curves. Something he could really grab onto. This girl was the exact opposite of all that.

This nymphet was calling to something in him though. He couldn't help it as his hand made its way up her leg and under her dress. He took advantage of his privacy from his brothers and took his time to explore all the skin he was denied before.

As he got to the expanse of her thigh he did his best to control his breathing. She was soft all over it seemed. He explored deeper and as his hand reached her sex a distinct warmness spread from his stomach to his cock. Even her underwear was expensive, silk he guessed as he thumbed the smooth softness of the material.

As stupid and foolish he felt for wanting her, he couldn't help but rub his hardness into the unconscious girl. Part of him knew that he shouldn't be doing what he what he was doing to a helpless female, even if she was a German. The darker part, the more dominant part, of him didn't care and was going to do what he wanted to do regardless of circumstance of her birth or state of mind. All thoughts flew out the window as soon as his thumb started to push aside her silken underwear and to her core. His whole being was now focused on her secret treasure that she hid under her expensive attire.

As he rubbed his thumb through her curls his other hand played with the blonde locks on her head. The barber in him admired her fine but soft hair. He could tell she was a natural blonde, but that didn't stop him from crudely thinking "I wonder if the carpet matches the drapes." He was sorely tempted to lift her dress but then it'd become apparent what he was doing. He wasn't sure what exactly Aldo wanted to do with the girl, so he pretended to keep his hands to himself for now. He chose to ignore the gnawing feeling of the possibility that Aldo might want the girl for himself.

Donny heard the Lt. ask Stiglitz more questions about the girl, but the letter wasn't as forthcoming as Aldo wanted.

"Does it at least say what the girl's name is?" Aldo asked in frustration.

"No, just a pet name. Edelweiss." Hugo replied. At his superiors look of confusion Hugo explained "It's a small white flower that grows in the mountains of Germany."

"Great, so we know that: she's Weiss's daughter, wants to marry an American killing sniping Nazi piece of shit, and that she's supposed to go to all these parties. Nothin' of use but we'll wait till she wakes up to question her." Aldo said resignedly.

Donny barely heard the conversation as he continued his ministrations of the girl's sex. Although unconscious, her body was reacting to his attention. While he worked his finger, his thumb got to the magical little button he knew to be at the top of her womanhood. He learned long ago that women responded favorably when pushed. The exact name of the nub of flesh escaped his mind but he supposed it didn't matter as long as he knew where it was and what to do with it. He wasn't wrong as she was starting to get wet and he could smell her unintentional arousal. He lightly circled her opening with his middle finger and attempted to slip it in. He was amazed at how tight she was and started to wonder if she had ever been fucked. He got his answer when he met with that tell tale resistance. At this revelation he clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. His erection was becoming unbearable and he did not know how long he could last without having her. The rage was back and this time it did not command him to kill. No, the rage wanted blood, but not from her death. Her virginity infuriated him. She probably thought she was this untouchable princess atop an ivory tower. But he was proving her wrong, _he_ was touching her and her body liked it. While not getting very far in, his finger easily slid in and out of her, she was so wet.

Whatever he was doing was getting a response from the knocked out girl. She was breathing more unevenly and harder. She was still out cold but subconsciously her body wanted more as her hips went to meet his hand. Her soft moans drowned out by the roar of the engine, but he could hear them. The sounds just made his movements more frenzied. Something about forcing this reaction out of her gave him this sense of accomplishment. What would daddy think of his little girl coming at the hands of the Bear Jew? Donny grinned at the thought of Herr Weiss exploding in rage.

After several moments of his caresses; she eventually tensed, went rigid, and let out a short gasp. It was then that she opened her eyes.

Donny's hand immediate left her womanhood and onto her stomach above her clothes. He made sure to wipe the evidence off his hand onto her dress. It was already soiled with pieces of her driver, so he was sure no one would notice the evidence of his indecency. While he didn't want to be caught touching her inappropriately, he also didn't want her to move anywhere; so he also made sure to keep her exactly where he wanted her. He only hoped that she'd be disoriented and didn't notice his hardness underneath her. The darker part of him didn't care what she felt, it's not like she could anything about it. That last thought made him happy. He was the one with all the control here, not her. She could fight with all her might, but he knew that he would come out the victor. He could make her do whatever he wanted. That sense of power started to give him a natural high that was better than when he killed.

Maybe having her around was not such a bad idea after all.

Adelle became aware of something happening to her. She wasn't sure what but it felt incredible…but wrong somehow; like it wasn't supposed to be happening to her. But still it was really nice. It made her feel warm in her stomach but was too confused to really focus on anything. Her eyes felt heavy and it was proving impossible to get them to open. While most of her senses were out of commission, she focused on the ones that she was aware of; namely the sensation between her legs. It reminded her of the time when she was a lot younger and she touched herself there. She was caught by a nanny and was punished. The caretaker brutally hit the young Adelle's hands with a switch. All the while telling her how good girls did not behave in such a way. She didn't understand at the time and still didn't but she knew what good girls did now. Her father had agreed with the nanny so Adelle learned quickly she ought to do what she was told and not argue. Bad girls were punished and good girls were praised. The good girl in her told her that whatever was happening ought to be stopped. The bad girl told her to let it happen as it felt so good. Adelle had no choice in the matter regardless as she couldn't even get her eyes to open. It was as if she was paralyzed and her body would not listen to her head. It was working purely on instinct and that instinct wanted more of the good feeling.

Then something happened that has never happened to Adelle before. There was this jolt that started between her legs and went all over her. The tension that had built up was released in one explosive event. The exquisite feeling sent her mind reeling and it was enough to wake her up. She had let out a small gasp and opened her eyes. The sensation between her legs was gone and she was confused when she started to come around.

"Wo bin ich? Was ist geschehen?" Adelle asked in a daze. She blinked several times and could not seem to focus. There was a dark amorphous being above her and was having a hard time making out her surroundings. The good feeling seemed to be making her thoughts jumbled and foggy.

Donny remained quiet. Not only did he not understand anything she was saying, but he was taken aback by the intensity of her blue eyes. They weren't the cool cobalt of Utivich's eyes. They were a warmer lighter version; big, wide, and the innocent blue of the cornflower. She was every inch of the ideal Aryan woman. Donny had the sudden urge to gouge out those pretty blue eyes and to shear off the long silky hair. Despite his physical attraction, he wanted to destroy the girl in his arms and everything she stood for. Unlike with her dresses he refrained from harming the girl. Only because he knew that Aldo wanted her alive.

Donny is a soldier and soldiers followed orders.

Adelle reached up one hand to her head to check the spot that felt really tender and sore. When she felt something wet she saw that her hand had turned bloody. Adelle frowned and tried to sit up but something was not letting her. Any attempt to move was thwarted. She did not struggle much because whatever made her feel so amazing was causing her to be super sensitive. She was very much aware of her body at the moment. She could feel the hand keeping her in place and a hardness pressing against her back. She had no idea what it could be but she had other things to worry about. Her vision started to clear and the being turned out to be a large dark man.

Adelle did not like what she saw. From what she could tell, she was in some kind of vehicle moving through what looked like woods. She took in what the male that was holding down was wearing. He definitely wasn't any type of medic. Fear started to seep into her and replaced the calm fog as it dawned on her that she was not headed for medical help. She was also very aware of the male that was all but engulfing her frame. It was very inappropriate to be in his arms like this. The male was unlike one she'd ever seen. He had dark coloring and features; a mop of pitch black hair and eyes to match. A distinct masculine air about him that she thought only existed in the stories her classmates hid from the house matrons. He even looked the part. Handsome in a rough kind of way; she admired all the flesh he was revealing in his sleeveless shirt. Adelle had never seen a male show that much skin. For a moment she was rendered speechless as she was unsure of her feelings at the moment other than a wanting. What she wanted exactly, she didn't know.

He was lightly tanned and that only seemed to highlight his expansive shoulders and muscled arms. Adelle caught herself before she could have any more inappropriate thoughts. She was not being very lady like and she was quick to shame. She knew that it was improper for males and females to socialize without proper chaperones, much less embrace each other unless they were married. Adelle did not see her chaperone and doubted this male had one. She should not be in this man's arms, no matter how handsome he was. She knocked herself out of her silly daydream and really saw the predicament she was in.

"Wer sind Sie? Wo nehmen Sie mich?" Her fear evident in her voice and Donny could not get enough of it.

Donny still didn't understand her and he didn't know how to verbalize anything he was feeling anyway. He continued to remain stoic and that did not make Adelle feel any better.

Aldo had heard a feminine voice speak out in German. He knew that the girl was awake.

"Donny! That girl awake?" he asked his staff sergeant to make sure.

"Yeah, Lt. She just woke up." was all the Donny could get out. Aldo didn't miss the noticeable gruffness to his second's voice. He didn't doubt Donny took some liberties while he was holding the girl down.

"Well that's just in time. Everyone out!" Aldo yelled at his crew as they reached their destination.

Stopping did nothing to alleviate Adelle's fears. In fact, it made them even worse because she had no idea where she was or who she was with. As the back of the truck opened up she was unceremoniously pushed out. She landed ungracefully and let out a high pitched yelp.

Donny knew he was being rougher than he needed to be. The girl wasn't struggling that hard and it was obvious in her azure eyes that she was scared. He couldn't help but be rough with her though. Her people had decimated the Jewish population that fed her privileged lifestyle. He did get a sense of satisfaction to know that he had hurt her. He wanted her to hurt like his people were hurting. Pretty or not, it did not erase the sins of her father. For all he knew she was in on the family business. For all his anger he still needed to calm down.

"You comin' Donny?" Hirschberg asked him.

"Yeah…I just need….a moment." Donny replied while taking deep calming breaths.

Hiram Hirschberg was confused for a moment but then noticed the state his superior was in and he understood. Hiram then left without another word.

True to his word, Donny took a few deep breaths and calmed down. He was still hard but it wasn't as noticeable now. The men were focused on the girl anyway, so he was sure no one, besides Hirschberg, would notice the state he was in. So he stepped out of the truck to see all the men circling the girl, weapons in hand. All of them, except Wicki and Utivich, had severe looks on their faces. They did not trust the small German girl.

Wicki and Utivich looked a little worried. They thought things were going too far very fast. They didn't understand all the bravado for such a small girl. She wasn't armed and didn't look like she could take on a small child, much less a group of fully grown armed men.

Utivich's gentle upbringing was starting to show. He was brought up to never strike a female and therefore was not comfortable with the turn of events. Aldo noticed that his sniper was getting a bit antsy. The usually calm and collected Smithson was agitated. He couldn't stop fiddling with him gun and compulsively looked around. Smithson was not stupid; he knew what was going to happen. A bunch of female starved males and a pretty young captive? Did not take his private school education to figure out what the Lt. had in mind. He could only hope he was wrong. Utivich knew this was a lost cause but he did not know if he could live with himself if he had to violate an innocent girl. Killing Nazis were sins he could live with, rape was not.

Aldo stared down his sniper, as if daring Utivich to say something. Smithson was smart enough not to challenge his superior officer. He tore his eyes away from his Lt. in submission but could not help the feeling of shame that blossomed within him. Smithson would yield to any orders and Aldo was pleased to know this.

Like Donny, Utivich was first and foremost a soldier; and soldiers followed orders.


	5. Chapter 5

Inglorious Basterds is owned by Quintin Tarantino, Universal Studios, and their affiliates. Donny "The Bear Jew" Donowitz belongs to Eli Roth because he just effing owned that character.

Warning: this fic will get DARK. As in: rape, mass genocide, and other such inhumane things that happen during war; along with various amounts of gratuitous violence.

If anyone wishes to volunteer to beta this fic, then please feel free to contact me.

Adelle gave an undignified groan after she was thrown harshly to the ground. She frowned when she saw her dirtied dress but then noticed there were several other men and with guns. They were dressed as regular lower class French citizens so she wasn't aware that they were part of the American army.

She did recognize the tongue they were speaking in was English. She had learned the language while in school and had private tutor sessions with Col. Landa when he would come over to stay for the summer at her father's villa.

She was very frightened because she did not know who she was dealing with. She tried to make herself as small as she could; she drew her knees to her chest, having her dress cover her as much as possible. It was not right for unwed females to be in the company of men without a chaperon. This lesson had been drilled into her head as soon as she reached menarche. She wasn't exactly sure why but everyone said it so it must be true.

The male she had been shamefully admiring no longer looked like a novel hero. He looked scary and imposing. His face and physique no longer seemed romantic as Adelle no longer had any fog confusing her thoughts. She could clearly see the male as he truly was: dangerous. Standing he seemed impossibly tall and it just added to his menacing appearance. The male's massive frame with his muscled arms, which looked handsome before now looked as dangerous a weapon as the rifle he casual held in his hands. His face was no longer stoic, but had a distinct sneer to it. As if he hated her without even knowing her. That scared Adelle the most; that these men wanted to hurt her for no reason.

Their accents were not familiar to her though. She knew they were speaking English but knew they were not from England. The only other country that came to mind that spoke English but without an English accent was…America! These men were American's and Adelle's heart almost stopped beating. These were the enemy and she was surrounded with no hope of escape in sight.

A man approached her. He was bigger than most of the men, but not as big as the one who initially held her down.

His face was weather worn and somber looking. He had seen many sunny days and hard times. Adelle could make out a horizontal scar that spanned his neck, which made him all the fiercer looking. What could make that kind of mark and how could he have survived?

"English?" he spoke with a slow drawl.

"Yes. I can speak English." Adelle replied hesitantly. It was hard to remember her English while there were several guns surrounding her. She could also make out that all of them had knives on their person. Adelle couldn't help but shake with fear or when tears started to well in her eyes. She was in a very bad situation and she wished her father was there to protect her.

Aldo was glad the girl could speak English; made things easier.

"Do you know who we are?" He asked the girl. He saw that she had a confused look on her face. "_Maybe her English ain't all that good_" he thought to himself.

Adelle was having a hard time understanding his English. It was all muddled and drawled out. She understood him enough to answer his question.

"Amerikaner?" she replied hesitantly, slipping back into her native German.

Aldo was a bit miffed at that. Who hadn't heard of the Basterds? He supposed that the German Army kept their exploits under wraps from the general public.

"Yes. We're American. Know anythin' else about us?"

"I…I… do not understand" Adelle stuttered out with a deep furrow of her brow due to confusion. She did not understand what the American wanted from her or half of what he was saying. His lax dialect did not match the formal lessons she had received.

Aldo was becoming increasing frustrated and Adelle was becoming increasingly afraid. None of the men looked like they were going to help her. She looked around for an escape but it seems the men were intent on keeping her right where she was. She knew she couldn't run in the heels she wore, but barefoot seemed even worse considering the underbrush.

"Nevermind. What's yer name?"

"Adelle"

"Well, Adelle. That's a very pretty name. My name's Aldo Raine. Now I'm goin' to ask you some questions and you're goin' to answer them. Is that clear?"

She understood but could not fathom what in the world they would want with her. She's just a girl.

"I do not think you have the right person. I am supposed to be in Paris for the social season. That is all. I do not have anything you want…" Adelle babbled, doing the only thing she could think of to get her out of the situation. She swallowed hard before continuing. Rocking nervously, trying think of a way to talk herself out of danger. Then something dawned on her. These men were probably mercenaries (as they did not have uniforms or present themselves as service men) and she figured out what they must want. She remembered reading such stories about brigands kidnapping those with wealth. So she tried to reason and negotiate with the apparent leader. "My father, he has money and if that's what you want then…"

She was suddenly cut off by Aldo grabbing her roughly and he lifted her off the ground. Adelle gave out a yelp of pain as his hand dug into her shoulder, most likely bruising her.

He got right into her face and growled "I'm aware your daddy's got money. I think we're all aware of your daddy's wealth and how exactly he got it."

Tears dropped from Adelle's eyes because Aldo was hurting her and she knew things were not going well at all. She did not understand the implication in his tone. Her father owned factories that made things the German people needed. Why would this man talk in such an angry tone about her father's money? She concluded that they must be envious of her family's success. They were obviously poor and American at that. They were the enemy of Germany and probably hated all the wealth and posterity the German people have.

Aldo got aggravated with the girl and threw her into the arms of Donny. "Hold 'er" he commanded his second.

Donny had watched the scene unfold and was more than willing to seize the scared girl. He felt her tremble against him and it aroused him even further. Whatever calm he had managed before was long gone once he was engulfed in her delicate scent and felt her supple skin. He was getting a natural high from Adelle's fear. He reveled in the fact that they made her cower so.

The big one was holding her again. There was something that just wasn't right with him. Adelle could sense there was something menacing about the man that the others were not showing. The male was holding her too tight and with too much familiarity that he did not have. Every internal instinct she had told her to fight and run but her body would not listen to her. She kept frozen in place, utterly immobile.

The other men did not trust her that much she could tell; otherwise they did not seem as dangerous as the man holding her or the man with the scar around his neck.

Adelle felt that odd prodding she felt before when she was with the big man in the truck. She was a bit confused because she couldn't quite think of what it could be. "_His knife perhaps_? Or possibly his pistol." she thought to herself. The dark haired man was holding her securely close to him and with whatever was poking her made her uncomfortable. The idea of the object in question being a weapon also frightened her. Why would they need so many weapons, or any at all, for her? What did they want if not money?

Thoughts of poking and prodding were soon forgotten as soon as Aldo brought out a huge blade and started toward Adelle.

While the big hairy man was scary, he was looking a lot better than the man with a knife.

Adelle tried her best to make herself smaller and burrowed herself deeper into the arms of her captor, anything to get away from Aldo.

Aldo was through playing around. The girl was proving more or less useless in the info department but she could prove useful in other ways. He approached the girl and saw her nest into Donny. "_That's good_" he thought darkly "_You two are 'bout to get a lot closer_"

Adelle was crying hard at this point. She couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes as Aldo held the knife against her chest.

Adelle's breath stilled, afraid the slightest moved would cut into her tender throat. Only the tears from her eyes moved; everything else just stopped as her life hung in the balance. The Bowie glinted in the afternoon sun malevolently at her, reflecting the intent of the Lt. One quick swipe and she knew she could have a matching slit, although she did not think she would be able to survive for it to scar over. That was a small comfort to Adelle; at least she wouldn't be alive to bear such a blemish. She would never be able to go into decent society again with such a mark.

There was a pregnant pause as Raine held the impossibly big knife, Adelle's eyes widening in fear through her tears. She didn't even take deep breaths and she began to feel light headed though she dared not faint.

A smirk graced Aldo's weather worn face. That small smile terrified Adelle even more. His mirth could not mean anything good. She was scared for her life. Everything was at a standstill as all her senses fell away unless they were focused on the knife. She no longer heard anything other than the pounding of her heart. Adelle no longer noticed she was wrapped in the arms of a man.

Lt. Raine was happy to see the girl so afraid, perhaps this fear would prompt her to be more talkative later. He looked to Donny. The man was fixated on the blade as much as Adelle was. He wasn't afraid though, he looked almost happy at the thought of the girl bleeding. Very typical Donny.

Aldo was not going to satisfy Donny's bloodlust, but he was going to do his Staff Sgt. one better.

Adelle was too enthralled at the knife to notice anything else. She was not aware of Donny's hand circling her stomach, his breath on her neck, or him taking in her scent. Aldo, on the other hand, saw these actions clear as day.

The Lt. also noticed the disgusted looks of Utivich and Wicki. They had dragged their feet about the girl since the beginning. His other men also did not look so sure, but they all stood still as events unfolded. Aldo did not like his men being unsure. They were here for a reason, a very dark and vengeful reason. Gender ought not to play a part in who was punished. Aldo figured he needed to remind them of who they were and what she was. The only other man to get any pleasure out of this, besides Donny, was Hirschberg. The short PFC was bouncing with delight. He wanted to get this show on the road.

Aldo slowly slid the blade from Adelle's neck to the front of her pretty dress. He made several quick motions.

One by one, Aldo cut off the buttons from the girl's garb. She flinched with every flicker of Raine's hand, scared the next one might be the one to slash her.

Soon all of her dress buttons lay at her feet and nothing to keep her dress closed.

Donny got an eyeful down her chest and was pleased with what he saw. She had on an intricate lacy hunter green bra that shown against her pale skin. Adelle didn't have much of a chest but he wanted nothing more than to taste her pert breasts.

The Bear Jew was quickly losing his composure and wasn't sure what Aldo wanted him to do. He hoped but didn't dare make a move without orders. So he looked to his superior with hungry eyes that demanded that he be let do what he's wanted to do since they took the girl captive.

All Raine gave was a slight nod and that was all Donny needed.

He gave a huge grin at his Lt. and his hands went straight to Adelle's bra. He savagely ripped it from her body and she screamed at the pain of the undergarment digging into her skin before it gave way to the male's strength.

"No!" Adelle screamed in English, finally breaking her silence. "You can't do this!"

Adelle was effectively silenced by Donny's huge hand covering her mouth.

Panic hit her as she struggled in earnest. The big one was mauling her chest, putting his hands where they ought not to be. Shame also settled into her. She was a lady and she was being touched by a man who wasn't her husband. What would her father think? What would everyone else think?

Adelle knew next to nothing about the interactions between men and women, but she knew they were not supposed be this close and touching unless they were wedded. This is not right and she had to make him stop right away.

Little did Adelle know her innocence was about to be torn from her. The most intimate part of her, the part she was saving for her husband, was going to be a place of pain and terror.


	6. Chapter 6

**Any and all recognizable characters are owned by Quentin Tarantino, Universal Studios and their affiliates. Absolutely no money is or will be made from this original fanfiction.**

**Warning: This chapter covers the subject matter of rape. This is not for everyone to read and I highly suggest thinking before doing so. I do not condone nor advocate such behavior. If you have any issues concerning rape, e.g. post-traumatic stress disorder, then I suggest skipping this chapter.**

**This chapter is purely a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidental.**

**Rape is an abhorrent act done by cowards and very sick people. If you or someone you know has been raped please go straight to the hospital, get checked, and report it. For more information about getting help, please go to .org**

**I don't believe anyone can fully articulate the trauma or psychological damage that rape can incur. I believe with acts such as rape, incest, etc…that words utterly fail us at truly describing the impact of such events. This chapter is merely my interpretation of how I think Tarantino's direction would go if such an idea made its way into his story. Feel free to disagree with me whole heartedly.**

**If anyone wants to discuss with me the events that took place in this chapter, you can reach me through or my AIM: Cytopathological. I will be on from 10AM to 5PM Tuesday, November 16****th**** EST. **

Donny was quick to tear into Adelle's dress and the scared girl fought him with all her worth. Adelle's tiny frame was no match for Donny's massive one. This was a futile fight but she was not about to surrender easily to the brute.

That didn't matter to Donny though. He knew who would win this fight and he reveled in her defiance. He would show her who the stronger one was.

Wicki had held back for as long as he could but seeing his fellow soldier maul an innocent girl was more than he could bear. Killing Nazi soldiers was one thing, but taking hostage young girls was not something he signed up for. This was not vengeance. This was barbarism.

"This is enough!"

Donny stilled as he heard his subordinate shout. Wicki had broken rank and was close to the trio consisting of Aldo, Donny, and their captive. There was a revolted sneer on his face, as if he's better than the rest because he didn't want to partake in the festivities. Donny and Aldo did not appreciate the sentiment.

Aldo would not stand for insubordination.

As he closed in on his Austrian born soldier, Wicki continued to protests.

"This is not right and not what we're here to do."

Aldo lost it at the last statement and got into Wilhelm's face.

"This is my team and I will lead as I see fit. If you want to challenge the chain o' command then you and I are gonna have a problem."

Wicki did not want to challenge Aldo one on one because despite current events, he respected his commander. Although Aldo was not Jewish, he understood the need for the men to get their revenge against the Nazi's. Wicki just didn't think that a young girl was included in that. He knew what was going on was not right and he had to do something about it; even if it meant going against someone as intimidating as Donny or Aldo.

Looking at Adelle, silenced by Donny's hand and struggling against his ministrations he knew he was doing the right thing. He wouldn't stand to hear her cries or look into her pleading eyes. Unlike the others, except maybe Hugo, Wilhelm knew the type of female Adelle was. She wasn't some rampant Nazi supporter because she hated Jews, she was a Nazi because she didn't know better. He knew exactly the type of man Herr Wiess was. Besides a sick sadistic Jew killer, he was a traditionalist. He felt that women were to be treated as children. Seen and not heard. Adelle was nothing more than a product of her upbringing. Wicki would be really surprised if she even knew why they were at war. War was not a subject for young ladies. She was bred and groomed to become nothing more than a socialite and wife. She was never meant to know the ways of the world beyond her own house.

"You seem to forget why we're here, Wicki."

"Are we here to violate innocent girls?" Wicki asked glibly.

"We are here to terrorize Nazis. There is no such thing as an innocent here. Male or female, it doesn't matter! Her fancy clothes, those cars…all bought at the expense of Jews. Her daddy is Heinrich Weiss. We've all heard about him and his death camp munitions factories. Makin' Jews work night and day to make ammo to kill their fellow Jew in battle. Then killing them off in their gas chambers, or worse, once they're too weak or sick to work. Even intel of him selling some off fer research. Does that sound innocent to you?'

As Aldo talked, Wicki knew his commanding officer told only the truth. But it wasn't Adelle; it wasn't her fault that her father was a Jew killin' greedy sick fuck. Aldo seemed determined to make her pay for her father's sins. Donny, animal that he was, just wanted to get off. Probably do a lot worse than just rape the poor girl if given the chance. He suddenly remembered all the Nazi's they had to interrogate. Their mangled bodies left to rot in the French countryside. He'd never feel sorry for any of those Nazi bastards but he couldn't help flinching at the thought of what Donny did to them. He didn't always use his bat, it was more for show and to give the people back home a connection to the war. Donny would sometimes go through these phases of using different type of weapons and tools on their enemies.

Donny's anger grew as he heard his Lt's speech. It incensed him to hear Weiss's sins articulated. He was grateful for the chance to put Adelle in her place and resumed his ravishing of the young girl.

His mouth went straight to the pale expanse of neck that was open to him as his hands molested her lithe body.

Aldo continued his lesson as Donny violated Adelle. Donny knew it was rude to rape a girl during a speech so he multi-tasked as he mauled and listened at the same time.

"One of the first things I ever told ya was that Nazis have no humanity. We will show them no humanity. This type of inhumanity will be an enjoyable type…at least for Donny."

Donny noticed the appalled look of Wicki and the shamed looked of Utivich. He could tell both males were not on board with what he was doing. At this point he could not care less. He just wanted to get his release, one he had not had in a very long time. It was not just a sexual release, but a release of all the rage and helplessness he's felt during this war.

The other soldiers had looks varying from the indifferent (Stiglitz) to gleeful (Hirschburg). Either way, no one was going to get in his way of getting what he wants; unless Aldo told him to stop.

Donny was a soldier and soldiers followed orders…even if they left him with ragin' blue balls.

Aldo was pleased at Donny's control. Even though he had already given his second in command permission, the Staff Sergeant stopped when he talked. Donny really was a great soldier and Aldo thought he ought to be given a reward. Perhaps Adelle would be exclusively Donny's to play with. No one liked to share their toys and Aldo didn't want her. Sloppy seconds was not something he would ever be interested in. But first he had to deal with his wayward soldier.

"Now we know that Jewish women are falling daily under Nazi brutality. Now I'm sure you can imagine what exactly Nazi soldiers do to the more attractive girls. Donny, please show little miss Adelle the same consideration."

Donny couldn't be happier. He could get his fill of her taste and softness.

Donny wrestled Adelle to the ground; Wicki bravely moved to stop the madness.

Aldo stopped Wilhelm from getting to his second in command. Aldo knew Wicki was just as brutal as any of them. He's just forgotten who he was. Aldo was confident that Wicki would see he was right in all good time. At the moment, however, he couldn't let his interpreter ruin Donny's good time.

Aldo called out to Hirschburg and Stiglitz to restrain Wicki.

"Hugo! Gerald! Kindly restrain Wilhelm. He's forgotten where his loyalties lie."

His men did as they were told. Both soldiers brought Wicki to his knees; as he struggled, Hugo quickly brought out a gun. Stiglitz put the barrel against Wicki's temple and he quickly stopped his efforts. He did not doubt the willingness of the German to shoot him. Hirschburg followed suit. Two guns now rested on his head, no way to fight and come out alive. Everyone only answered to Aldo because he was the highest authority. His only job was to make sure they spread fear and terror all throughout Nazi France. It was up to his discretion to deal with disobedience. Wicki looked away, ashamed he could not help the girl.

Wilhelm was silent because he knew better than to try to talk to Hugo. The German held a quiet kind of strength that could not be bought or reasoned with. No one knew why he killed, as he wasn't Jewish, but he was very willing to do it with not much emotion other than the half smile here and there. It was a terrifying notion to behold sometimes. How easy and seemingly random Hugo's killing was.

Wicki also knew he'd get nowhere with Hirschburg. The male was enjoying the subjugation of Adelle too much. Not to mention his admiration for the Bear Jew. Gerald had made his respect and awe of Donny known since the first time the Bear Jew swung his bat. Could see it in his eyes as he witnessed Donny's brutality.

Looking around it seemed that other than Utivich, who had already submitted to Aldo, had any protest about what was happening. The sniper was still as a statue and seemed to be in his own little world. As if he wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment. Wicki didn't blame him. This whole thing was turning into a cluster fuck and nothing he could do about it. Nothing any of them could do about it. Nothing most of them wanted to do about it.

Wicki wasn't the only one to notice Utivich's mental absence. Aldo couldn't have that.

"Heads up men! I want ya to see this. Remind ya of what we're doin' here. We will disgust and horrify the Nazis with our inhumanity. Just as they've done."

Aldo said that last part a little quieter but with much more graveness in his voice. They all knew his words to be true. They all wanted justice brought against the Nazis. Wicki didn't know it would come to this.

Smithson dutifully looked on and straight at the pair struggling on the ground. His jaw grew tight, as if it took all of his willpower to keep in place and not run away.

Also grabbed Wilhelm's hair and forcebully turned his head to the abomination happening. The pain of the grab was nothing compared to the sick feeling welling up in him at what he was about to witness.

Adelle for her part was fighting the Bear Jew off as best she could. It wasn't enough. She didn't quite grasp what Donny wanted from her but she knew it wasn't good. He was touching her where she ought not to be touched. Even she wasn't supposed to touch those parts of herself, for a male to do so was not heard of. His touches felt wrong and hurt.

Eventually Donny turned her onto her back, her dress in tatters. He held her down with one hand, both of her hands above her head; his other hand working on getting rid of every obstacle between him and her soft skin. He was going to force himself into the heaven he knew awaiting between her legs.

She tried her best to buck him off but he was not to be moved. She cried at the shame of her naked chest. She had never felt so exposed.

He cupped her breast and enjoyed the weight of it; the suppleness. He bent down to taste the inviting nipple, so pink and perfect against her milk white skin. Even her skin was intoxicating. He was getting high off the smell and taste of her. Her fear rolled off of her in waves and he subconsciously ground his erection into her. He wanted nothing more than to be inside of her and he would. But at the moment he drank in her scent and enjoyed her body before he destroyed her.

Adelle gasped at the sensation of Donny's mouth. The new feeling confused her. The male was rough and crass but she could not deny the feeling was exciting. The feeling was short lived as she remembered where she was and what was happening. The familiar ache she felt in the truck was returning as he pressed against her. In another life, another time, another situation; she could have enjoyed the attentions of a male like Donny. If she were willing and such actions were allowable. But this wasn't that time and her body and mind were reacting in two very distinct manners. Her body liked the sensations and attention of the male. Her mind knew what was happening was wrong. It was wrong and it hurt. So Adelle listened to her instincts and she continued to fight.

She knew that only her husband was supposed to be this close to her. She wasn't exactly sure what husbands and wives did but she was told she didn't need to know yet. It was something that was revealed right before she got married, at the moment she wished she knew what was going on because the confusion only added to her fear.

All the while she shouted pleas of help in German, forgetting her English.

Wicki swallowed hard and braced himself against every cry for help as only he and Stiglitz understood implorations. Neither of them could, or in Hugo's case would, help her.

Donny released her hands as he used both of his to tear off what was left of her dress. Adelle's hits and scratches only excited him more. The more she struggled the more he knew she wasn't able to stand up against him and how weak she really was. He was the powerful one, not her. As every new inch of skin was revealed to him, he couldn't help bit to lick and bite the areas. He left little bruises, reminders of where he's been, on her otherwise flawless skin. He would make her not so perfect.

She knew her struggles against the huge man were not doing any real damage. In fact, they seemed to egg him on. So she frantically reached around her, hoping to find anything that she could use. Finally she landed on something hard and round.

"Ein Fels!" she thought hopefully to herself. She grabbed the hard piece of earth and with all her might she swung it at the big one's head. Her aim was true as it made an audible thump to his head and it dazed him for a bit. She was able to push him off for a moment and she tried to make her escape. She turned around onto her hands and knees, tried to get up to run; but she was not quick enough. Donny swiftly gained his bearings and grabbed her ankle as she tried to run away. He dragged her back to him and held her tightly across her chest with one arm; wedging her legs apart with his knee. His other hand tearing off her expensive green panties that he hated so much, as he hated any sign of her ill gotten wealth, and tossed them aside. He then started working on the buckle of his trousers. She had a lot more spunk than he gave her credit for. He slightly admired her fighting spirit despite the hopeless situation. He was going to get what he wanted and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

All Adelle could do was cry; Wicki and Utivich trying to not do the same. It was bad enough that Aldo thought them traitors; they could not let him think them weak. They swallowed down their sickness and shame. They adopted the hard impassive façade to their inner turmoil.

She again tried to call out for help, in rough and broken English.

"Please help me, I haven't done anything wrong." she said pitifully, almost resigned to her unknown fate.

Neither Wicki nor Utivich could stop the self-hate that welled inside them.

Donny finally undid his pants and pulled out his straining erection. His member stood tall and proud; just aching to tear into the crying girl. His circumcised head was an angry red, almost purple. and weeping with pre-come. Without care to what he was about to do; he guided his cock to her entrance. He had only experimentally inserted the head in and he knew right away it was going to be a tight fit. As he tried to go in deeper he felt that she was almost painfully tight. He then met a tell-tale resistance that shattered any composure that he might have had. The meaning of the resistance was not lost on him and with a savage thrust he forced his way inside her.

The searing pain of her lost innocence was more than she had ever felt in her life. She felt torn apart and broken. Ruined.

The sound of her agonized scream thrilled him to his core.

"That's right girl. This is what a big circumcised Jewish cock feels like. Better get used to it." Donny grunted into her ear.

Adelle could not process what he was saying. Her focus was completely on the fiery pain between her legs and the complete wrongness of the act. This was not how men and women should be together. This is what monsters did. She had always been warned to stay away from evil men, that they wanted to do terrible things to good girls. She now knew what they were talking about.

All Adelle could do was scream and she screamed till she was horse. Donny did not care about her pain, he enjoyed it in fact. He continued his thrusts hoping she'd scream forever. Her pain was his ecstasy.

When Adelle no longer could scream, she was reduced to quietly sobbing. Hoping the ordeal would be over soon she closed her eyes and imagined she was anywhere but there. She no longer had any fight in her. Donny was rapping it all away.

He had never felt more dominant than he had when he was inside her. Never felt more in control. She represented all the German ideals: Fair skin, blue eyes, blond hair. Perfect little Aryan princess. His domination over her was domination over Germany. Making her pay for all the suffering of his people. Her tears for their tears. Every helpless feeling he ever had melted away as he took her. He felt utter rapture as he violated her as he knew Jewish women were being violated. His power high only increased as he thought of how he was ruining her for any German suitor. She wasn't so perfect anymore.

She was the tightest female he'd ever been with. The pain from her vice-like grip diminishing as he stretched her out. The immediate warmth and wetness, from her blood no doubt he thought gleefully, was the greatest feeling he'd ever known. He knew he wasn't bound for heaven, but this was as close as he could get. She felt better than any kill he's ever made. Her cries better than any sound of bones crushing or thwack of his bat.

Distantly he heard the encouragement from Hirschburg; the others agreeing and nodding their approval. He didn't pay much mind to it, too lost in the overwhelming feeling of Adelle, her body yielding to his as she accepted her fate. Her submission just spurred him on further, quickening his movements. Donny's thrusts were becoming more and more frantic. He grunted in his exertions and sweated was beading down his bad. He had a solid grip on her hips and wouldn't be surprised if he left bruises. He hoped he left bruises. He wanted as many reminders of her that he was her first. Daddy's little princess got her cherry popped by the American Bear Jew.

Forcing himself onto her didn't just feel good, it felt right. Justified. All that he was doing for this war, for his people was being rewarded in this moment. There was no more perfect girl for this. Ideal Nazi female and daughter of a prominent member of Hitler's inner circle to boot? It was as if Yahweh engineered this moment himself. That Adelle was meant for nothing more than to wet his dick and be found by daddy dearest; broken, bloody, and filled with the seed of a Jewish American. A burst of happiness appeared inside him at the thought of Herr Weiss finding out what he did to his daughter. He wished he'd be able to see his face once the news hit the Nazi manufacturer.

He noticed that she no longer screamed and was not about to let Adelle be silent. He then brushed her golden hair away from the nape of her neck, leaving her shoulder bare and vulnerable to him. He mockingly tenderly kissed where her neck and shoulder met, as he would with a lover. He wolfishly smiled before biting down hard. He got his desired effect, she screamed in pain with a renewed fervor. He bit hard enough to draw blood and even that seemed sweet to him. Everything about her entranced him. He hoped Aldo would let him keep her because he was nowhere near done with her.

Knowing she'd have such a mark on her proved too much for Donny. A familiar tension built up in his manhood and he knew he was almost finished. Several more plunges into her impossibly tight heat and his frenzied movements suddenly stopped as he came inside her. His hot semen seared into her and it was an all new pain to her. Everything about Donny seemed to hurt her.

All the tension that built inside of him released in mere moments but it seemed to have gone on forever for them both. Donny lost in an orgasmic haze and Adelle seemingly stuck in hell.

He pumped himself inside of her leisurely a couple more times; he wanted to empty himself out completely inside of her.

For those few moments all that was heard was Donny and Adelle's heavy breathing. Donny finally pulled out of her and noticed the blood on his cock. He looked between her legs and it was just as bloody, mixed with his essence. A grin graced his face and he let out a laugh and a whoop.

"Well boys, seems like I made daddy's little girl a woman."

The guys got a good laugh out of that.

Wicki and Utivich were the only ones who did not laugh.

Wilhelm had killed many men and skinned their scalps from their heads without much thought. This was the first time he was disgusted with what they did.

Watching Donny rut like an animal over a small girl he dwarfed with his massive frame sickened him.

He noticed Hirschburg's tightened grip on his shoulder but the rifle still firmly in place against his head. The short PFC was breathing hard and his jaw slightly opened.

Wicki didn't know which disgusted him more: Donny's rape of the girl or Hirschburg getting off on it. The others were not that better off because they cheered the Bear Jew on. They laughed at his joke of ripping away Adelle's innocence and probably destroying anything good that was inside her.

Aldo was right.

There was no humanity here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Inglorious Basterds is owned by Quintin Tarantino, Universal Studios, and their affiliates. I do not and will not make any profits from this endeavor. **

**There are few phrases in German. All were taken from a translation site. I apologize if they are very crude translations. If any native or fluent speaker would like to translate for me, please feel free to contact me.**

**This ch. Deals with more Rape so if you have issues with the subject matter please feel free to skip.**

**Rape is a deplorable act committed by cowards. If you or anyone you know is a victim of Rape, PLEASE go to a trusted friend, doctor, etc…for help. For more information please go to RAINNdotOrg.**

**If anyone wishes to volunteer to beta this fic, then please feel free to contact me.**

The Americans were talking but Adelle could not listen to any of it. All their chatter was nothing but white noise to the horror she was trying to process. She couldn't handle thinking about what just happened. She wasn't sure what just happened. There were no words in German, English, or the several other languages she knew to describe how awful what just transpired was. She was more than ripped open and torn apart. She was more than a little dead inside. More than her innocence was taken away. A bit of her humanity was taken as well. She certainly felt less than human at the moment, lying cold and mostly naked on the dirty forest floor. The males around her were treating her less than human. A human would have been given something to cover up her shame. The shame she felt at her nakedness; the shame at the blood running down her thighs; the shame at the unknown warm slick substance the monster of a man produced as it mixed with her blood, turning it a deceptively innocuous pink; the pink of the summer roses that grew outside her house in Munich. She suddenly hated the color as it would always remind her of this terrible day.

Adelle used to love pink.

There was also the deep crimson that stained her thighs. The blood, evidence of her innocence of men, wept out of her. It's as if Donny had somehow cut up her insides and that's what it felt like. Red would never be the same to her either. It no longer represented her proud Nazi party but as evidence of the wild and brutish nature of the Jew that had been instilled in her the past couple of years. She suddenly knew why the German people hated the Jews so much. They were monsters. She understood why her father forbade her from befriending the little girl from the Jewish family that had moved in down the road when she was younger. She understood why she couldn't get her favorite cakes from the Jewish baker. They all knew something that they weren't willing to tell her. Something she couldn't understand till then. They were trying to protect her from the harsh reality of war and the Jews. Unbeknownst to them, the Basterds had proven all the horrible things the Nazis had propagandized to Adelle.

With all that had happened to her she only had one thought.

"_Ich wünsche, dass Vater hier war._"

Her tears renewed as she thought of her father. She couldn't bear the thought of him seeing her as she was but at the same time she wished he'd swoop down and save her.

The wish to have her father mingled with the fantasy that she was in France, among civilized people. It was the only way she could deal with the trauma that happened to her. She wasn't sure how she was able to think of anything but the pain inside her body or the lingering feeling of the weight of the monster on top of her but in her mind she was no longer in the middle of the woods among beasts. She was in the heart of Paris, living the carefree life she would never know again. She was safely with her father and Hans Landa who would never let harm come to her. She took a small comfort in knowing that once her father knew she was missing then the Basterds would have hell to pay.

Raine had given his orders to his men. They were to set up camp for the night and congregate later to make plans for tomorrow. All the men, except for Utivich and Wicki, went about their daily routine and duties; all ignoring the curled up broken girl in the middle of camp. They built around her as if she was an impossibly big rock no one could move.

Wicki and Utivich stared at the small girl who stared into nothing. It's like she was just as shell while her soul went elsewhere.

Wilhelm couldn't blame her; he wished he was anywhere but there. Utivich felt as dead as Adelle's eyes looked. What happened was something that could never be taken back. They both stood there while an innocent girl was raped. They both made feeble attempts to save her but in the end they followed orders. While they were good soldiers, they did not feel like good men.

"Wicki! Utivich! Did I stutter my ins**truc**tions?" Aldo asked facetiously. He knew why his men were frozen in place but he wasn't about to let them brood over what happened. It was done and there was nothing they could do to take back what happened. Aldo was confident that, in time, they would see things his way. Till that happened, they were still under his command and would follow his orders.

Both soldiers readily went about to their evening chores. Utivich would gather firewood and Wicki would help set up tents.

The quiet Austrian went about his duties with more fever than he had with anything in his life. Even though he's assembled tents a million times and could do it in his sleep, his tent making was slow and calculated. Each motion was done with precision and care. Each knot tied perfectly, the olive green canvas stretched taut, everything about the tents were without flaw. Wicki knew that none of his shelters would come loose, leak rain, or fall down. He made sure to examine his work thoroughly; anything to keep his mind off of blood and screams of a young girl. He was done his tent duties a lot quicker than he wanted to. Aldo would say he took forever but Wicki wished it took forever. He never wanted to stop and think again. So he opted to help Utivich gather firewood, as he could not look at his fellow soldiers in the face after what happened. He could not look at them without seeing Adelle's anguished face and their laughing ones.

Utivich looked cool and collected as he ever did. He had the poker face of a champ and to the casual on looker, would never suspect there was inner turmoil. Smithson's steady and determined steps through the foliage never broke as he collected firewood. Wicki noticed that the sharpshooter had gathered enough wood for the night and for the next couple of nights. He wasn't sure why Utivich still collected but assumed his fellow soldier was lost to his thoughts. Or so engrossed in his duty to forget what just happened.

Wilhelm noticed Smithson's hands. He wasn't sure what caused him to look at them in the first place but he guessed there wasn't much else to look at. He could have helped one of the other Basterds out but he couldn't be around them at the moment. The glee they had at Adelle's humiliation was not something he wanted to be reminded of. Smithson's hands were cut up and bloody. Small shallow scratches littered the pale hands as they held firewood. Each crimson scratch looked like they smarted but if they did, Smithson didn't show it.

Smithson couldn't feel the cuts on his hands or anything for that matter. He was much into his own world as Adelle and Wicki a few moments ago. While the others laughed and cheered, something changed inside Smithson as Donny ravished the young girl. In the coming years Smithson would forget her cries for help or the animalistic grunts of Donny but he would never forget her eyes; her baby blue eyes that looked so familiar and begged him to help her more than her pleas in broken English. The fear and pain in her eyes cut right into him, more so than the physical ones on his hands, and all he did was stand there. He wanted nothing more than to break rank and help her. He didn't care if it was seven against one, he wanted to help her. Anything to get her to stop looking at him the way she was. His desire to help was foiled by his body's inability to move. Perhaps it was self preservation because he knew that if he moved one iota then Raine would have him drawn and quartered for treason. There was no one to hold Aldo Raine accountable so his Lt. had nothing to fear about repercussions. Smithson also knew the other men were fanatically loyal so it wouldn't be hard to have one of them sworn he was killed in the line of duty. He also wasn't sure how the C.O. would react to the news that one of the Basterd's had tried to help a Nazi, even it was a female Nazi. He hated himself for taking the coward's way out, even if it meant his own survival. The guilt that ate away at him and the eyes that invaded his mind almost wished he was killed. At least it would be an end to his powerless feelings.

Smithson joined the Basterds in an effort to be more connected to his Jewish heritage. A heritage his WASP wannabe parents had tried to downplay if not right out dismiss in their majority Christian community. He knew he didn't fully belong there, no matter how polite they were to "that nice Jewish family." He saw the insincerity in their eyes and the condescending tones they took on when talking about what little they knew about his faith. They might talk big when it came to accepting them into the community but show an interest in one of their perfect Protestant daughters and all of a sudden they weren't so accommodating anymore. He hated that the community had an underlying bigotry against him, just because of his heritage. He hated how his parents gave into their own hatred for their people. He wasn't ashamed and was more than willing to sign up for service. It wasn't until a few moments ago that Smithson had doubts about who he was and what it meant to be Jewish.

He felt traitorous as he wondered if they were all Christians, would this have still happened. His demeanor darkened as he logically surmised that it would have no matter what. Religion didn't play a part in this. Aldo was a Southern Baptist and the whole operation was more about revenge than a belief they were doing God's work.

"_There is no God here._"

So he robotically gathered wood, making sure each twig, branch, and kindling was dry as a bone. He ignored the cuts on his hand as he snapped and tightly gripped the jagged wood. He ignored Wicki as well. He couldn't bear to look the man because he knew the same guilt and shame would be reflected in Wicki's eyes. Smithson was certain that if he looked at Wilhelm and saw the reflection of disgrace and self-hatred he'd just break down. It was not the time to process through his feelings. It was time to push it all down and go on with his soldier duties. Aldo made it very clear what was expected of him. Smithson wished it was that easy though.

Silently, Wicki started adding to the pile of fire wood. There was more than enough but neither seemed to care about it. They just wanted the images to disappear.

Aldo surveyed his team and was happy they were all going about their business as if it was any other night. The tents were put up, noticeably well put together to boot; the firewood was being gathered, as was the water and the food. All in all Aldo couldn't be happier with his well running operation.

The only odd thing was the small woman balled up in the middle of his camp. She didn't seem to be in the way and the men didn't take a bother to her so for the most part Aldo didn't care. But he knew she should be moved and put away because she couldn't stay there forever. Raine contemplated what should be done with her. He hated to disrupt his perfectly flowing system but he supposed Donny could be indisposed to deal with the girl.

"Don-neh!"

The Bear Jew dropped what he was doing and jaunted over to his Lt. Aldo noticed a bit of pep in his Staff Sergeant's step and he wasn't surprised. A really good lay would do that to a man. Whatever that was bothering Donny before seemed to have evaporated and in its place was a happy Donny. Aldo made up his mind about where the girl would be kept. The Bear Jew stood before his superior waiting for an order. Since they were in the middle of nowhere and such a small unit, there was no need for most of the formalities of the army. Aldo didn't care if they stood at attention as long as they were actually paying attention and followed orders.

"I want ya to take the…girl," he motioned dismissively towards Adelle. Hesitating slightly as he didn't consider her much of anything. "and get her out of the way. Take her to yer tent or somethin'"

Donny's face lit up like a menorah. Aldo got that warm sensation like a father who just gave his son exactly what he wanted for the eighth night of Chanukah. He liked Donny, he really did. Aldo was happy to oblige him with a new toy as long as she stayed useful. They'd get rid of her as soon as she proved useless as an informant or as a "moral booster", whichever came last.

Donny didn't have to be told twice, he went over to the still female and picked her up and hurried to his tent. Adelle gave a weak protest as she was afraid of a repeat of the rape but she did not have a lot of fight left in her body. She was very sore all over, particularly between her legs, and exhausted: physically and emotionally. She had no idea what they were going to do with her now but she knew it couldn't be good. Donny didn't even look at her as he picked her up; he felt that she weighed next to nothing. If he was going to keep her, then he would do something about that. He preferred his females with a little more weight to them. Something he could really grab onto.

Wicki and Smithson were out of sight but if they saw what happened; how Raine had given Adelle to Donny like a new pet then they'd be even more disgusted with the turn of events than they were currently. The others, especially Hirschberg, looked on with jealousy as they were hoping they would get a shot at the captive.

"_Shit, Donny is one lucky sonova bitch."_ thought Gerald as he went about his duties. He was really hard up to get a crack at Adelle. "_I guess I'll have to wait my turn. Donny will get tired of her soon and I hope I get her next. Sloppy seconds is better than fourth or fifth. Oh man, I can't wait to tear into that Nazi bitch"_

Donny entered his pristinely kept tent. His was by far the cleanest and neatest of the group. It didn't matter that they were roughing it for months and probably for many months to come, he needed to keep his tent area clean. He couldn't stand the thought of his sleeping space to be dirty. He could go days without showering, have blood and viscera of dead Nazi's on his person but his tent was to remain neat and tidy at all times. Anything in the tent had to be clean also, including himself. He never went into his tent dirty. Whatever he had done that day he always managed to wash himself before he stepped into his tent. He put Adelle down on his cot and started to get that agitated feeling he always got when his tent wasn't clean. She was filthy from the day's activities. While outside the tent he didn't mind her filth. In fact, he was aroused and happy about it. He caused her to be so dirty and the filth, outside the tent, reminded him of what he'd done. But now it was a menace that had to be removed. His heart started to beat faster and sweat beaded upon his brow. The mess in his tent was not to be tolerated and he needed to get rid of it immediately. If he didn't he knew, **just knew** that the enemy would pounce on his crew unexpectedly and kill them all. Kill them all like Nazis killed all Jews. Donny couldn't stomach the idea of him and his crew dying before they all got their scalps. He had already accrued his required number of scalps but the others hadn't. There were still scalps to be had and for them to be caught before they met their quota, it was an idea not to be borne. So Donny knew he had to clean Adelle before anything bad could happen.

He crossed the small space of his tent to get to his special canteen; the canteen that held the water that he always cleaned with. He always kept it full, refilling it every time he used it. He couldn't have his canteen empty. **Ever**. If it was ever empty and he couldn't clean then he knew, **just knew** that it would make him weak and the enemy would get them. He couldn't be weak. He had to be strong and to be strong he had to be clean. So with his special canteen and the special wash cloth he always had on hand, he started to clean Adelle. He would have done this outside but she was in no position to stand on her own.

A sharp burst of masculine pride burst within him as he knew exactly why she couldn't stand.

He cleaned her a bit more roughly than he meant to but she was so dirty and he had to get the grime off of her quickly. Adelle didn't mind so much because she wanted the filth off of her too. Not so much the dirt but the smell of Donny. She felt like she had bathed in the monsters musk and it was coating her like a blanket. She wanted it off her body and wished he'd let her clean herself. She really wished she had a scolding hot bath to dip into. The simple water and wash cloth was not doing much to make the dirty feeling go away. It did enough to get the actual dirt off of her skin but for some reason she felt it was still on there but couldn't see it. She wished Donny would scrub harder, use hot water (maybe even boiling because she felt that even scalding hot wouldn't get her clean enough), and let her do it herself. Every time she reached for the cloth, Donny would shake off her hand and give her an evil look. A look that said "Do not fuck with me while I'm trying to clean you."

She didn't want to see what he'd do if she made him angry so she laid back and accepted his ministrations. He wasn't hurting her, the rough cleaning feeling was welcomed, and he seemed content to wash her. She did protest a bit when he removed what remained of her dress but the complaint died in her throat as she realized it didn't matter. What dignity did she have left to preserve anyhow?

Donny carelessly tossed aside the tattered rag that was left of Adelle's dress and made plans to burn it later. He was glad to see such expensive attire disposed of. She was no longer Daddy's little Nazi princess. She would wear what she gave him if anything at all. He had planned to confine her to his tent for the time being, he didn't want to risk getting her dirty again and possibly not being able to clean her. Aldo was aware of his peculiarities and didn't admonish Donny for using so much water as his other superiors had. They didn't get why it was so important to Donny that things be clean. Donny wasn't so sure why it was important either but it helped keep the anxious feeling and terrible worries that occurred when things got dirty and he was unable to clean them. So Aldo thought it was a fine compromise as long as Donny stayed level headed and focused. If they were seriously running low on drinking water then Donny would have to give up his canteen but thankfully it has never been an issue. Water was fairly easy to find wherever they went since they mostly stayed in the French country side and towns. Towns usually had a well with plenty of water to spare. If they weren't at a town then they were near a river or stream. It was smart to stay near water as it gave the unit the ability to drink and do whatever they needed to do to survive. As an added bonus, Donny was kept in fresh water to clean which he needed to survive. So as long as they weren't in any danger, Aldo allowed Donny to compulsively clean as much as he wanted. One of Donny's jobs was to keep the camp area organized and he did his job well. He would sometimes yell at his fellow soldier for being untidy, putting something where it didn't belong, etc…they knew not to argue with him for the most part but the others didn't understand what the difference was. Whether the wood was put to the left or the right of the campfire, there was wood for the fire. They brushed it off as trying to keep the unit running smoothly in the army type of way; everything in order and in its place. They didn't know the disturbed thoughts that haunted Donny and compelled him to have things in an exact order. A place for everything and everything in its right place. That was the creed Donny lived by.

So he carefully and methodically cleaned Adelle. With several wipes of the wash cloth, he cleaned her at least three times before he was satisfied with the results. All the dirt and grime was off of her and all that was left was the area between her legs. He wasn't so anxious about the most intimate part of her because he had dirtied her sex himself. He was quite proud of the mess he made of her. Still, he knew it had to be cleaned as she was a virgin when he took her. He didn't need her to get sick and he definitely didn't want to put his cock in something so messy; even if it was his own mess. So he gently placed the wash cloth onto her sex and stroked, starting top to bottom.

Adelle had remained quiet up to that point. She was still very scared of the one they called Donny. She couldn't imagine him doing anything more horrid than what he'd already done but she knew not to think he couldn't do something worse. She didn't know why he was cleaning her or why she was in his tent but she could make an educated guess as to what he meant to do. She didn't want him anywhere near that sacred part of her, the part of her he's already defiled. She didn't want him there again but as she struggled and tried to get away he again proved that what she wanted didn't matter to him. Her groans of pain as he handled her sex didn't deter him from his mission. Her small attempts at inching away from his touch only garnered a firm squeeze of her ankle. It didn't hurt, especially compared to what he's done, but it was a definite warning to stop squirming. He was going to overpower her and there was nothing she could do. She couldn't fight him when she was totally unharmed much less the state she was in. She couldn't stand to look at him as he washed her so she laid back, looked away, and tried to think of Paris. Of the parties she was supposed to attend and all the nice German and French men she was to be introduced to. The decent men that probably wouldn't want anything to do with her. Tears stung her eyes. Not at the dull ache that renewed every time Donny touched her but at the realization no man would ever want anything to do with her. She was dirty and used by the monsters Col. Landa had hunted. It was very clear to her now what dangers the Jews posed to the German people. God only knew how many other perfectly decent and innocent girls they had ravished, just as she had been. She had not understood but now she did. She never should have doubted her father or the government when they purged the country of the Jewish people, when the Fuhrer talked about the Jewish problem; all of it was right. She knew that now. She needed to get back to her father. He would help. He wouldn't turn her away, not matter what had happened to her. It wasn't her fault.

"_Es ist nicht mein Fehler_ _Es ist nicht mein Fehler_ _Es ist nicht mein Fehler_ _Es ist nicht mein Fehler_ _Es ist nicht mein Fehler_ _Es ist nicht mein Fehler_ _Es ist nicht mein Fehler._" She repeated this mantra to herself over and over again. It would be the only thing that kept her sane.

Donny did not like how Adelle turned away and tried to block out his attention. He was not the type to take being ignored well so he when he finished cleaning her he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. With a predatory look in his eyes and a wolfish smile he drank in her fear, her nakedness, and vulnerability. She was exactly how he liked her: scared and submissive. She didn't try to fight him, he was glad that she learned her place so quickly.

Adelle wanted to look away, she really did. But she was frozen in place. She had never seen a male look at her the way Donny was looking at her. She could only describe it as a hungry look, as if he wanted to devour her whole. She had no idea what he was hungry for but for a fleeting moment she was scared that he'd literally try to eat her. It was quickly squashed because even barbarians such as Donny wouldn't eat human flesh…right? She turned her head to avoid his intense gaze but he wasn't about to let her do that either. He quickly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Straight into his dark fathomless eyes that promised her more bad things were to come.

Donny smirked slightly at the picture she painted. She was the epitome of innocence. Scared little bunny caught in the arms of a wolf. He wasn't even sure if she was totally aware of what he did to her but he didn't care. He wanted to taint her innocence, wipe the naivety from her eyes. Make her see the cruel harsh world she was in if she couldn't see it already; if no Jew could be happy and virtuous then neither could she.

Donny stared at her mouth, her pretty pink lips stood out against her pale skin. He couldn't help himself as he leaned down to steal a kiss as his hands started to caress her lithe little body. And steal it he did as Adelle shed a tear for another thing he took from her: Her first kiss. Something else she would never get back again.

She was aware of sex in the basic sense. All the girls at school would talk about it…at least what little they knew about it. The topic of sex was expressly forbidden among young ladies so they all had to stay up late and clandestinely met to gossip and talk of the very few boys they came in contact with. They only ever talked about how romantic it would all be once they were properly courted and married. Adelle knew very little about the actual machinations of sex, only that she could get a general idea about it by watching the horses in spring. What she saw did resemble what Donny had done; she thought it would be much more romantic with a husband and not so uncivilized. But it was very barbaric and she understood why some women chose never to marry. Not that she could marry now but she was extremely put off by sex. Probably all men if she survived this ordeal. All romantic notions she ever had about the relationship between a man and a woman had disappeared. Deep down she felt what her father had always told her "_Der einzige Mann, dem Sie vertrauen können, ist Ihr Vater._"

Donny's kiss was nothing as she had thought it would be like. His lips were soft and the kiss firm but the scruff of his five o' clock shadow moved across her chin like sandpaper. His course hairs feeling like sharp little pin pricks, stinging her sensitive skin. She had always assumed that the only male she'd ever kiss or know in such an intimate way would be her husband. That she would be the only woman who would see him slightly disheveled before he got a chance to shave off yesterday's growth. She imagined it would be a cherished thing that only a wife would know. But now that she's experienced such a kiss, nothing about it seemed loving or romantic. She was then aware of a movement of his hand; he was no longer caressing her body but undoing his pants.

A panic hit her as she realized what he wanted to do. She hoped he would make a repeat of the day's events, especially not so soon. She wasn't ready, not that she was the first time either, and she was still in pain from before.

Adelle wanted to scream "No!" and struggle but he drank in her pleas. Donny kept his mouth firmly on hers so as to not alert the others to what he was doing. He knew the others were jealous of his new plaything and he didn't want to rub it in their faces. They might get a chance later to play with her, when he was done and tired of her. But that wasn't now and he wasn't sure if it'd be anytime soon. He also didn't want to get the attention of the Lt. in case Aldo had something else for Donny to do. He had finished all his nightly duties so he technically was free to do whatever he wanted. And what he wanted to do was fuck the little Nazi bitch into exhaustion.

Adelle was very weak and quickly concluded, like last time, that she wasn't going anywhere. When Donny felt her slack in his hold he loosened his grip. Never breaking the kiss he guided his cock into her still tender entrance. The first thrust was just as unforgiving as the last one, he didn't care if she was ready for him or not. He was ready and that's all that mattered to him. Her quiet little gasps of pain just urged him on. He would take his pleasure from her and nothing in the world would stop him

Tried as he might the others could hear what he was doing to Adelle. Aldo didn't care as Donny had finished his chores and wasn't about to cock block his second in command. The others tried to ignore Donny's soft grunts, the squeaking of the metal and canvas cot under Donny's forceful thrusts, and Adelle's small moans of pain. They chose to overlook the coitus for several reasons: 1) it was rude to listen on. It was an unspoken rule that if a soldier was jacking off or happened to find a local girl for the night it was to be ignored. It's just what men did in those types of situations, 2) they were hella jealous. If they didn't pay attention then maybe it wasn't happening, and 3) they all hadn't been with a woman in nearly six months. If they listened in then they'd all have problems with ragin' hard-ons and they didn't need the blue balls.

Hirschberg was unable, or possibly didn't care, to abide by the unspoken rules or be polite. He was shameless in his lust and they all knew what he was going to do as he excused himself to "Go hit the head."

Wicki and Utivich had come back from their firewood foraging. They had more than enough for several days and had been carting the huge cache they had gathered in the woods to the campsite in multiple trips. It wasn't till the last one that they heard the sounds coming from Donny's tent that they realized what was going on. Both had frozen in place next to the campfire as they couldn't believe that Donny was at it again so soon.

The two sympathizers thought simultaneously "_That poor girl_."

The night went on like it did every night. They all huddled around the campfire and ate what the catch of the day was. It was weasel. Good ol' French wild weasel. Luckily PFC Kagan was an experienced trapper so the team did not have to endure rations for every meal. It was nice to eat some freshly roasted meat…even if it was meat they usually wouldn't think to eat. It was a bit gamey but pretty much any wild animal was better than military rations. So they all ate their weasel in relatively high spirits. None of the soldiers, except Wilhelm and Smithson, acted as if anything out of the ordinary happened. They sat, ate, joked around, showed off their newly acquired scalps. There seemed to be an elephant in the room though. They all really wanted to talk about their captive, the pretty little Adelle. Some wanted to talk about how crazy it all was. Others, mainly Hirschberg, wanted to know when their "turn" would be. But no one spoke up about the girl currently under their St. Sgt's "care." They felt the topic was a bit taboo plus they felt that Aldo had already given his silent orders as to what was to become of her. He gave her to Donny and once Aldo gave out orders, there was very little they could do.

Smithson and Wilhelm wanted to rant and rave about the injustice of it all. She was technically a prisoner of war, if that since she wasn't in the military. Either way, the way they were treating her was deplorable and unjust. Neither soldier had the courage to voice their opinions as they knew it to be futile. It made them hate themselves all the more.

Donny finally emerged from his tent with the biggest shit eatin' grin any of them had seen on a man. He didn't speak or showboat about what they all knew he just finished doing. He was a bit disheveled which was strange for Donny as the male was very particular about things such as personal hygiene and appearance. He gaily took his portion of the night's meal and ate as if he was completely famished.

"_Gee, I wonder why?_" Hirschberg thought sarcastically to himself with a hint of admiration. "_Lucky bastard._"

Smithson used to be one of the soldiers who had respected and admired Donny. The Bear Jew was a cold stone killer who was more than happy with what he did. Not only did he kill with extreme prejudice, he was a strong and proud Jew. Donny never had any qualms about showing off his heritage, as shown by the constant presence of the gold Mezuzah around his neck. Donny was obviously raised to be proud of his Jewish legacy, something Smithson had envied and wished his parents had done. But now the only feeling he had towards his Staff Sergeant was disgust. He was also angry. Livid even. All the hard work Jews put in to give them a good name and Donny comes along and screws it up. He's heard all the bullshite propaganda Goebbels puts out about Jews. Smithson can't help but feel like maybe they were talking about Jews like Donny. Little more than animals who were out to defile the pure innocent girls of Germany.

Logically Smithson knew that Donny didn't represent all Jews and shouldn't be held on some kind of pedestal. That in any culture and society there were going to be a few bad eggs but that didn't mean all of them were the same. At the moment, Utivich wasn't thinking rationally. He knew that he was helpless to stop Donny when he knew he should have at least tried. He couldn't help the girl when she needed him most but perhaps he could help in some other way.

Smithson couldn't stand to be in the presence of Donny any longer and without a word he stormed off to his tent. He needed time alone away from everyone and no one tried to stop him.

Aldo did not like how Smithson and Wicki were handling things. While Wicki didn't move to leave, he looked more understanding than Aldo was comfortable with. He couldn't have his soldiers doubting his command and was prepared to assert his authority if need be. He was not prone to rash decisions so he was going to let this one play out. Sometimes a man needed some time alone to sort of his feelings and he was going to give Smithson just that. If the small soldier was going to cause problems then Aldo would deal with it quickly and forcefully.

Utivich knew he shouldn't have stormed off like that but he couldn't be around Donny. He was sure the large male knew what the problem was but probably didn't care. Donny was a kid with a new toy and didn't give a fuck about anything else. Smithson was also sure that all the other men knew he didn't approve of Adelle's treatment. He didn't say as much but his refusal to be in the same vicinity as Donny was a big statement in itself.

Smithson didn't even bother to strip out of his clothes; he jumped right into bed and hoped a night's rest would put him at ease. Sleep wouldn't come to him though. Adelle's screams and eyes haunted him every time he closed his eyes. An hour passed while he laid still and he couldn't get any peace of mind. All the other men had gone to bed by now and from the noises coming from Donny's tent, he was ravishing Adelle again. If it was any other situation, such as a willing female, then Utivich would have been impressed and perhaps even a little jealous at Donny's stamina. But the noises were just reminders of Smithson's own impotence. Here was another instance where he couldn't do anything for the girl.

After a few moments of hearing Adelle's debasement, Smithson knew what he had to do. It came to him suddenly and it raced through his mind. He knew of one way to help her. It wasn't much but it was better than the nothing he had been doing so far. He couldn't stop Donny from forcing his attentions on Adelle but he could do one thing.

So while everyone else was asleep or distracted by the sounds of Donny and Adelle, Smithson sneaked to the motorbike hidden in the bushes. He walked the bike as far away from the campsite till he thought it was safe enough to not be caught and then rode off into the pitch black night.

**A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to Charlotte, Narutofan1, Lynne, WhatsGoingOn, kattie-anz, PrincessOfTheUniverse001, Catcher, the hurt locker, TooRaLooLaLooLa, Fracus, itsalljustalie, UnassumingFirecracker, cosmic12, and Genuine Jennifer for all the reviews. You guys are awesome and I hope you keep reading and enjoying the fic!**

**I know there are some heavy subjects in this fic and if anyone wants to discuss the direction I'm going in to make it more clear what this story is about, please feel free to contact me via PM on FFnet, Twitter (Cytopath), or my livejournal (Cytopath). I know a lot might have thought this was a romance fic, hopefully this chapter and the last made it very clear it is not. Rape is not romantic no matter how many non-con fics out there that say it is.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Any and all recognizable characters are owned by Quentin Tarantino, Universal Studios and their affiliates. Absolutely no money is or will be made from this original fanfiction.**

Smithson thought he was being sneaky, whisking away in the cold dark night but very few things could get past Aldo Raine. He heard the soft hum of the motorbike sound off in the distance and he quickly hopped out of his tent to see what was going on.

He looked out into the distance and couldn't see anything in the pitch darkness. No one was coming or going and he walked around the dying fire to ascertain what he heard. The exhaust was very distinctive and suspected it was their own vehicle but who would be stupid enough to take the motorbike? And why? He suspected it could have only been one two culprits. He looked through the small opening of the door of the tent and saw that Wicki was in his shelter. That meant it could only be Smithson. He was proven right when he didn't see the sharp shooter on the cot.

Aldo was beyond livid at this point. He had accepted the silent protests but to go AWOL was treason as far as he was concerned. He chose to take deep calming breaths because he knew it would not do for him to fly off the handle. All his men were asleep, or schtupping a Nazi girl in Donny's case, and he didn't want to disturb them. They rarely got a good's night rest and he wasn't about to put them through an all nighter for a wayward soldier. Aldo prided himself on knowing his men. He knew that Smithson was not gone due to defection. He also knew that Smithson had nowhere to go. They were dead center in Nazi occupied France so it wasn't like Utivich could get refuge. Smithson also couldn't go to any other American military operation because: 1) they were the only one in France (as far as Aldo knew) and 2) What military operation would take the AWOL soldier? Smithson would have a hard sell of defecting because he had a problem with putting a Nazi in her place. So Aldo knew Utivich would have to return. And when Smithson did, Aldo would have a night's worth (perhaps more depending on when the sniper returned) of rage built up to deal with the problem.

The next morning Smithson had returned and hoped he got back in time, before anyone had awoken. The hours the Basterd's kept were random at best because they had to keep ahead of the Nazi's. Their intelligence told them there weren't any cells in the vicinity other than Adelle's caravan the day before. So they could relax a bit before they moved on. Relaxing a bit usually meant they would sleep in. They didn't need to worry so much about surprise attacked because of traps set up around the camp, that Smithson knew how to get around, that would alert them of an intruder. So there was no constant lookout that night.

Smithson quietly walked the bike back to its hiding place. He knew there'd be questions about the low gas but he was hoping they'd assume the last person to use it, Zimmerman he recalled, forgot to put gas in it. The bike was hardly used at all so it wouldn't be a big deal. After Smithson put the motorcycle away he picked up a black luggage case and as he turned to head back to his tent a fist had struck his jaw.

Smithson immediately dropped what he was carrying and was dazed for a moment. He instinctually went into his fight stance, thinking he was being attacked by the enemy. He was struck again despite attempts to protect himself. The attacker was a much more experienced fighter. Two people joined the fray as they incapacitated Smithson and held his arms and brought him to his knees. He was finally able to get coherent enough to recognize his assailants. 

Aldo Raine stood proudly above him as Zimmerman and Kagan held him back. Not that Smithson was in any hurry to get his face beat in again, his already throbbing jaw was a testament to his Lt.'s punching power. It also wasn't as if Aldo couldn't keep Smithson still. No this was about putting Smithson down on his knees and submissive to his superior. When he saw the look in Aldo's face he knew he was in for it. Raine was not happy in the least bit and didn't seem to want to hear Smithson's reasons for taking off in the middle of the night. The hard look Aldo had was enough to make Smithson avert his eyes in compliance. He felt like a bad dog getting beat by his master.

Shockingly enough, Smithson didn't seem to mind the pain. It felt comforting somehow. A little voice in his head whispered to him "_You know you deserve this, for all your cowardice._"

Aldo grabbed Smithson by his collar and hit him several more times for good measure, each punch more powerful than the last. Blood dripped from Smithson's nose freely and still Aldo did not stop. He wanted to make dead sure that Smithson knew he wasn't pleased. Raine was a little more than impressed when Smithson took his punishment without so much a whimper. He didn't even try to fight Kagan or Zimmerman. He kneeled upright but his arms were slack, as if he was eager for more punishment. Aldo was happy to oblige him.

Little did Aldo know that Smithson basked in the pain; he felt each blow was a benediction. As if all his sins were being forgiven with each strike.

Aldo soon stopped his attack as the unit gathered around. He wasn't punishing Utivich solely for the sniper's misdeeds. He was sending out a loud and clear message that insubordination was not to be tolerated. Raine breathed heavily from the exertion and could see his breath in the cold morning air. He took a moment to settle himself because it would not be to his benefit to seem out of control. Even when he just whaled on Smithson, he needed to give off an air of total control and diligence; that knocking Utivich was just part of the job and nothing to get worked up over.

As the men stopped and looked at their beaten sniper, they wondered what exactly happened. What would cause Smithson to run off in the night like that? He came back the very next morning so what trouble could he have gotten into in the middle of nowhere. He wouldn't have had enough gas to make it to anywhere of significance and back; it was also highly doubtful any of the locality would have given him precious fuel or even have any. So what did he do that was so important to risk the wrath of Lt. Aldo Raine?

Aldo was curious himself, so when he finally got his wits about him he asked "Just what the hell do ya think yer doin'?"

Smithson was slow to answer because of the pain in his jaw and the blood pooling in his mouth. Through his swollen eyes he saw that his Lt. was in no mood for hesitation, so he spit out the blood and answered as quickly as his enlarged jaw would allow him to.

"I needed to get provisions."

Aldo's brow furrowed as he wasn't sure what Smithson meant by "provisions." They got a monthly supply drop from the allies at certain locations throughout France and had picked one up a week ago. Everything else they got along the way and as need came up.

"Ulmer! Check out what 'pro-visions' Smithson has brought us."

Omar swiftly obeyed his Lt.'s orders and opened the black trunk Utivich had brought with him. Inside they were all surprised to see small feminine clothes and various toiletries. The kind only a female of wealth would have as perfumed soap, lotions, and the like were a luxury around the countryside.

"What the fuck is all of that fer?"

"The girl…I thought…I thought she would need them."

Smithson's honest and stilted answer was rewarded with another swift knock to the head.

"You ain't in the army to fuckin' think! I will fuckin' tell you what's needed. You do not leave camp for some froufrou girly bullshit!"

Aldo was pissed beyond all recognition but was secretly glad that Smithson thought to get her clothes. While he didn't care if she was clothed for the sake of not being naked, he did want to at least keep her healthy enough to talk when he questioned her. He didn't need her getting sick and useless quicker than when he was able to interrogate her. Still, it wasn't the point that Smithson had a sensible idea; Aldo probably would have come up with it eventually. Aldo couldn't let his men think that going off all willy nilly was allowable.

Smithson remained silent as he knew there was nothing he could say would be right. Utivich was smart enough to know when to shut the fuck up.

Instead of berating him more about not leaving camp, Aldo thought that actions spoke louder than words.

"I bet you were up all night, weren't ya Smithson?"

"Yes, sir"

"I bet yer dead tired, ain't ya?"

"Yes, sir"

Smithson answered obediently and without any emotion. There was no point in trying to rile up Raine more than what he was used to.

"Well since yer so fuckin' eager to help out and not get sleep then you won't any fuckin' rest today. Boys, thanks to yer buddy Smithson here you won't have to do any chores today. Smithson will do them for ya. And if he doesn't do a perfect job, then he'll have to start all over. No one except Utivich is to lift a finger today, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" all the Basterd's, including Smithson, answered.

Kagan and Zimmerman released Utivich and the sniper didn't waste any time getting to work. He saw it as another way to stop thinking. While he was exhausted, he doubted he would be able to sleep anyway. He was tired last night and wasn't able to, which prompted his quasi-suicide mission, so he was glad to have the distraction. Wicki tried to approach him but he still wasn't able to face the Austrian. Smithson wanted to handle his shame in solitude, not talk about what failures they were at being decent men.

Donny watched as Smithson went off to do his and everyone else's chores. He was glad for the reprieve but really didn't understand what Smithson and Wicki's problem was. Adelle was a Nazi, plain and simple. He didn't get what the big fuck about was over the girl. He'd understand if they wanted to fuck her and thought he was being stingy with the captive but he knew that wasn't the case. They were upset about him using her. Donny shrugged, picked up the luggage, and went to his tent; he couldn't understand the thoughts of his fellow men and wasn't going to waste time trying to figure them out. They couldn't take the girl away from him and she was his till Aldo said otherwise.

Donny smirked at the sight of Adelle snuggled in his blanket, fast asleep. She looked peaceful and thought she deserved a little rest after the night he gave her. He couldn't stop the cocky grin that grew bigger and bigger on his face. He felt he was all that was man and he exerted his dominance over and over again the night before. Once he was done getting his water, even though Smithson was supposed do it; Donny didn't trust the sniper to get the exact right amount from the exact right place, he'd show her more of his attention if Aldo didn't have anything else for them to do today. He placed her trunk in an out of the way corner, right next to his own duffle bag of clothes.

"_Clothes belong with clothes and toiletries belong with toiletries_." He thought to himself as he started to separate her trunk. He couldn't allow her things to be mixed up. It wasn't allowed and if it was done then all hell would break loose. If things weren't in their rightful place then he wouldn't know where his things were. If he didn't know where his things were then when they were attacked he wouldn't be prepared. If he wasn't prepared then the Nazi's were going to kill them all. Put them in gas chambers or worse. So he put things where they ought to be and unmixed her belongings. Even if the things weren't his they were in his tent. If they were in his tent then they needed to be in their right place. He wouldn't be able to go about his normal day if her tooth brush was in the same place as her dresses. Her things needed to be separated and in order. While he didn't particularly like the thought of her Nazi things touching his, there just wasn't anywhere else to put them. They had to be in order and Donny put aside any distaste for her rich clothing and luxury bath items to put them in their place.

"_A place for everything and everything in its right place_."

Anxiety didn't reach him because he was able to set things away quickly and all was right in his world. Normally he would have folded up his cot and blanket but there was someone sleeping in them so it was ok. If they're being used then they're in their right place. If the small bed and blanket were sans a person then their right place would be folded up and placed neatly away. He did a scan of his tent and deemed it passable. Adelle was asleep and cleaned from the night's activities so he didn't worry about her. Her things were put in their right place so that was settled. All his other belongings: bat, gun, gear etc…, were all in their right place and easily accessible so his mind was clear to get on with the day.

As soon as Donny left, Adelle's eyes shot open. She was aware of his movement but didn't want him to know she was awake, afraid of more of his attention. She was very sore and not just between her legs. It seemed that Donny worked all of her muscles last night. She has never been more aware of the muscles in her body than she had at that moment. She pushed the pain down and focused on how to escape. The first thing she saw was Donny's cotton peasant shirt. It was folded neatly in plain sight, closest to the cot. It was unfortunate for Adelle that Donny deemed her clothes less important, not to mention did not match his clothes, so they were put out of the way. If she had known she had her own clothes she wouldn't have been forced to wear Donny's clothes that engulfed her tiny frame. Adelle was happy at the moment that Donny was so much bigger than her because his one shirt covered her like a dress. While she might look crazy, hopefully someone would take pity on her and see that she obviously needed help. Her main plan was to sneak off while the soldiers were occupied. They couldn't stay idle could they? Col. Landa always talked about how he kept the men under his supervision under a strict schedule to keep them as productive as possible. Surely all military operations were like that? That's what Adelle was counting on. She did her best to stretch out as much as she could because she knew she might have to make a run for it. Although her aching muscles groaned in protest from all the movement she knew she had to limber up in order to escape. She intently listened at the door of the tent, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. She couldn't understand most of what the American's where saying. Despite being fluent in English, her vocabulary was limited to formal and proper English. The Americans used slang and colloquialisms that was completely foreign to her. There was also the issue of their accents. She could understand some of them but Donny's and their leader, she vaguely remembered his name to be Raine, were nearly incomprehensible. She wasn't sure they were speaking English half the time. The way they muddled and cut off their words was truly appalling. Not that she had any love lost for the language but she was sure her linguist "uncle" Landa would surely have had a heart attack.

She knew for sure that Donny wasn't around. The loud great big ape of a man could not be ignored or mistaken so he must have been off somewhere else. She waited patiently till it seemed all noise had quieted down and felt that her chance was now or never.

The unit had convened a fair way away from camp. They wanted the room to plan their next attack and there was an unofficial moratorium on conversing with Utivich. The soldiers were still baffled at Smithon's actions and weren't about to cross Raine by helping Utivich out or being in his presence. The sniper was persona non grata and no one had the courage to disobey their Lt.

The only exception was Wicki. Wilhelm had tried to approach Smithson but the sniper wouldn't look at him. It seemed Utivich was determined to be alone and work himself to death. Wicki was at a loss of what to do. He knew what Connecticut native was going through since he was going through it also. The extreme guilt of what happened to Adelle. While they didn't rape her, they stood by and let Donny ravish her. They might as well have joined in. It wasn't the utterly powerless feeling they got from knowing how futile their attempts would be. It wasn't even the cowardly feeling of being scared to help Adelle and face the wrath of Aldo and Donny. It was the gut wrenching knowledge that they **chose** to not help her. With all they knew was going on, what could happen, what was going to happen; in the end they chose to stand back and do nothing. It felt as if their bodies would not obey them but deep down they chose their own well being over hers. That is what ate away at them. That they could chose to let such horrid acts occur. The act of voluntary noninvolvement was their sin and the guilt would hang around them the rest of their lives.

Wicki barely listened to what Aldo was saying. They had Nazi hunting down to a science. While Aldo sounded like an inbred hick, he was a master pragmatist and genius at stealth. Under his tutelage they all learned the art of guerilla warfare. They blended in with the scenery till they were invisible. They killed thoroughly to remain undetected. They tore through Nazi patrols with the greatest of ease and left with the utmost of grace that the lone survivor was the only evidence any of them were even there. Aldo taught them to be the things of nightmares. Apparitions in the dark that children were told didn't exist but in their hearts they knew something lurked in the night.

Aldo also taught them the subtle art of torture, playing up to each of their strengths. Donny always went for shock and awe while Wicki was a bit more subdued and patient in his kills. While his methods took a long time, his tenacity paid off. Especially when they needed to garner info and the Nazi was particularly unwilling. A lot of the times, all Donny needed to do was beat down the superior officer with his bat and then one of the peons confessed all that was in his mind. With more stubborn Nazi's, such as the ones who accompanied Adelle, they needed a bit more finesse. That was when Wicki came in and he left them little more than artfully cut up piles of meat. It's amazing how creative one can get with just a pocket knife and a lighter. Wicki's hands itched at the opportunity to use his "creative skills." He had a lot of pent up emotions, most of them he couldn't put a name to, and a Nazi (a real Nazi) was the perfect outlet.

Donny joined them after a few moments; he was done getting his special water. Wicki really didn't understand his St. Sgt. a lot of the times. He didn't understand why the water at a particular part of the stream was so much better than one slightly further down. As long as it was all upstream from where they washed and bathed, what difference did it make? But it made a difference to Donny so he got his particular water, and a lot of it, then joined the ranks.

As they had gotten into the details of their next raid a blur had run off in the opposite direction of the soldiers.

Donny being the tallest immediately recognized the small waifish figure and wisp of blonde hair as Adelle. Wicki was surprised to see a smile on the Bear Jew's face instead of anger. Donny didn't say anything as he ran off to catch the escapee.

**A/N: I want to thank everyone again who's reviewed. They are awesome and a great help with the LIH muse.**

**Someone mentioned a cliffhanger for the last chapter and I believe people will think this one has one too. I really don't mean to do that but I'm just not sure how to end a chapter. I don't want to make them too long because I know after a while I get bored or overwhelmed if the chapter is too long. For the most part I tend to end chapters where I think a commercial would be. Lol. So if anyone wants to PM me or start a thread on the discussion boards with an idea of how to better end a chapter I am all for that. Please only PM or discussions boards. Review section is for reviews. (-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Any and all recognizable characters are owned by Quentin Tarantino, Universal Studios and their affiliates. Absolutely no money is or will be made from this original fanfiction.**

The forest floor was littered with twigs, rocks, and other fallen foliage but Adelle paid them no mind. She didn't feel any of it as it cut into the soles of her tender feet. Somewhere beneath the adrenaline and fear she could sense that her feet were getting torn up from the debris and that she'd be useless walking afterwards; but it didn't compare to the pain she'd already been through and a little more was nothing if it meant her freedom. She had no idea where she was going and she didn't care as long as it was away from the Americans.

She was brought up a lady and as such she was not used to running. Sweating was unbecoming of a female of her stature but societal rules and expectations meant nothing at the moment. All that mattered was getting away and getting to civilization. So while her legs cramped up and her lungs burned from the exertion, she kept going as fast as she could.

Unfortunately it was not fast enough to get away from The Bear Jew.

Donny laughed as the small waif tried to get away. He saw that she put up a good sprint but her gentle upbringing reared its head as she slowed down considerably after a short distance. It also didn't help that she didn't have any shoes on. He could see that she was breathing heavily and that she wouldn't go very much further.

Still he ran towards her even though he could probably start walking and still catch her. Something dark and deep inside him urged him on; to run after her and claim what was his. He relished the chase, the chance to prove to Adelle once again that she was his to do as he pleased.

He easily caught Adelle and swooped her up in his arms, slowly coming to a halt. He took pleasure in her cries of anguish.

"Sweet-hawht. Where do you think yer goin'?" he said in a sickly sweet voice into her ear. Drawing out the "aw" sound in his peculiar accent.

Adelle didn't hear him coming; she was too focused looking ahead. She was surprised when big arms grabbed her from behind and easily lifted her as they stopped. She realized who it was and cried out her despair. She had not managed to escape and she was sure more debasing acts were to follow. She was so hopeful and to have it all snatched away from her was too much. She thought she might have cried all the tears she could cry night before but she proved herself wrong with the new tears that cascaded down her face.

She didn't make a sound as he roughly turner her around and pushed her against the nearest tree. The coarse bark dug through the thin cotton shirt; she could feel every groove and point scratching at her back. Donny had forced her legs open and around his waist. She already felt the tell tale hardness of his arousal and she was disgusted by it. Did he have no limit?

She could do nothing but cry her disappointment and pain.

She wasn't wearing any underwear so he made quick work of his pants and pushed his way into her.

Donny was enjoying his new captive again. The rush of the chase coursed through him and he couldn't help but ravish her. She was his to do what he pleased. She could run as much as she wanted but he was stronger and faster; he'd catch her every time. The power trip he experienced knowing he had complete control over her always got him hard as steel and he wouldn't stop thrusting into her until he was spent. He loved the little mewling sounds of pain and exertion she made every time he forced himself into her. He's lay with her many times but it still feels like the first. She was starting to get used to his attention because she was naturally lubricating to accommodate him. It made the experience all the more pleasurable for him. He knew that soon enough she would learn to always be ready for him. He felt as though he would never tire of her and he could only hope his captain would allow him to keep her indefinitely…or until he did tire of her. It seemed like he never would but nothing lasted forever…he knew that all too well.

He focused on Adelle and he couldn't help but mockingly stroke her face, as if he would a lover. He gently caressed the bite mark he left on her the night before. It had an angry red hue to it, still very tender and started to turn purple. Her sharp intake of breath was an indication that it hurt as much as it looked and he smiled.

Adelle hated when Donny smiled. It was never a cordial or genial smile; it was always the slightly crooked smile of a madman. She had long given up trying to fight back. With the rough night she had and the exhaustion from trying to run away, she didn't have any strength in her to put up a struggle. So she closed her eyes, went to another place, and refused to come back till it was all over.

Donny saw that Adelle's eyes were closed and she wasn't participating in the morning's activities. He didn't want her to miss out on anything and he roughly turned her neck.

The pale column of flesh looked a little to pristine and perfect for him. It reminded him of all the pretty things laid in his tent. Things that didn't belong but he knew he needed to keep around. They weren't hers anymore because he wouldn't allow her to have anything unless he decided she could have something. Everything that she was, everything that she ever had was gone now. There was only him and his will.

And right now he wanted to give her pretty perfect part of her throat a matching mark. Just as with everything he did to her, he mimicked a lover's soft kiss upon her neck and then bit viciously down.

Adelle was brought back to reality with the fresh pain of Donny's bite and everything seemed so vivid. Donny bit down hard enough to draw blood and Adelle screamed from the sharp pain. She was getting used to Donny's size and intrusion but nothing could desensitize her to his pointed teeth bearing down on her.

Donny loved the sharp copper taste of her blood; loved the smell of it every time he shed her blood. It didn't matter where the blood came from, her woman hood or her soft skin, it never ceased to incite him. He finally released Adelle's neck and admired his handy work.

Seeing her bleeding wound on her neck proved too much for the Bear Jew as he came suddenly inside her. It was the umpteenth time he's come in her; he's lost count by then and there would be many more times to come.

Uncaringly he pulled out of her and let Adelle fall to the forest floor. Her own legs wouldn't support her slight frame and she crumpled to the ground. Donny simply stared and smiled at his the scene Adelle posed for him as he fixed his trousers.

"Aww sweet-hawht. You look good in my shirt."

Adelle silently cried as the words cut through her. She hated the faux pet names he was giving her. The way he mockingly talked to her in a loving voice. This was not love and she knew that. It was something sick and twisted as Donny was. She didn't understand what she did in life to deserve this and she just wanted the earth to swallow her up that very moment. She didn't know how much more of the abuse she could take.

She didn't have a lot of time to contemplate the events of the morning as Donny picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She was very uncomfortable upon him but she knew she wouldn't be able to walk.

"_I guess I ought to be glad he's not dragging me by my hair, the barbarian_."

After a quick jaunt through the woods, the Basterds saw their large comrade carrying his spoil of war and a big grin on his face. Donny reminded them of a happy hunter who caught a prize doe.

All the men, except Smithson, were idle and loitered about. It was one of the few and precious days where they could relax. The men would enjoy it while it lasted but hoped it wouldn't last too long. They liked the time off from the everyday chores of roughing it in the woods but they knew they would grow restless without the kills. It's what they were there for. It was one of the few enjoyments they had out in the bush. Leisure time was fine but killing Nazis was their passion.

Donny had dumped Adelle onto his cot in his tent and did his cleaning rituals. Adelle was fatigued and didn't fight. She didn't do anything. She went into herself and went away from the nightmare her life had become.

Donny wasn't finished with her yet. While he relished in the case and capturing her, he was angry that she had tried to get away. She thought she could escape but he wouldn't let her. She was his and as his she would do as she was told. Submit to him completely and get it out of her head that she had any say in the matter.

"Now listen here dahlin'. You ain't goin' anywhere without my say so. No matter how fast or far you run. I'm faster and will catch ya."

Adelle had already resigned herself to that fate but wasn't about to give him the satisfaction. She defiantly turned her head and pouted. She hated him with every fiber of her being and if given the chance she would slit his throat in his sleep.

Adelle's weak display of insolence amused Donny. He knew he had gotten to her. His amusement brought out the cruelty in him.

"Besides, where would you go?" he casually said as he finished up rituals. "What self-respecting _German_…" he stressed the word as if it left a horrid taste in his mouth "would want someone like you? Face it dahlin, you've been torn up by the big cock of the Bear Jew and I'm sure all of Germany is going to hear about it. Only house you'd be fit for after this, if you're allowed to survive, is a whore house."

Donny was satisfied as Adelle's face contorted in hurt as the harsh truth of his words cut her through her. She had known no one would marry her but she hadn't thought that she would be forced into prostitution. What if her father won't make it out of the war? What if he cast her out because she was ruined? She could never show her face in decent society again but what if she had fallen so far that even the working class wouldn't accept her? What kind of shop would let her work there if they knew what had happened to her? She started to spiral into anguish as her future looked hopeless.

She curled into herself and cried herself to sleep. Donny had left her alone all day while he did his duties and worked out the unit's next move.

At night he returned to her and had his fill of her pleasures.

This had gone on for several days. Donny had set down a routine, as he had with everything that was in his tent and by extension, his life. He would ravish Adelle as he would see fit, wash her, organize his tent, and then leave her to sleep through the day. He occupied her nights so Adelle effectively became nocturnal.

Smithson continued to go above and beyond his assigned chores; hoping to work himself enough to stop the screams and pleading blue eyes he sees whenever he closes his eyes. All they had been doing for the past several days was move around and strategize their next blow to the Nazi regime. The Basterds were not killing Nazis every day, much to their disappointment, and sometimes they got into lulls. The boring day to day operations of a Top Secret unit sent to infiltrate Nazi occupied France to cause mayhem happened to everybody. The camp had never been so well stocked in firewood, water, and foraged food.

Wicki was in the same boat as Utivich. He had taken to helping the small sniper even though Smithson didn't want it. Wicki ignored Utivich's hostile cerulean eyes, a little disgruntled as well.

"You are not the only one unsettled by this" was all the Austrian told the American soldier. Smithson never spoke about it and he never looked at Wicki harshly again. There was a bond between them; both fundamentally good men who were caught in a terrible war. There were always casualties. Civilians always suffered in the crossfire. They knew this. They lived this. But it was still a bitter pill to swallow when witnessing it first hand and knowing they could do nothing.

With each passing day they hated themselves more and more. Each night they got less and less sleep as they heard Adelle's tortured cries and tried not to think of what sick games Donny played with her.

It made their stomach turn with how noticeably happy Donny seemed. Not just happy but content. It was disturbing to hear the way Donny talked to Adelle late at night. Probably when he thought everyone had gone to sleep and no one could hear them. He always talked to her in a soft voice with affectionate undertones. If Wicki didn't know any better he would have thought Donny fancied himself her lover but the bruises on Adelle's neck that never seemed to heal told him differently.

The other Basterds went about their life as if nothing had changed. They knew Adelle was off limits so they treated her like Donny's new pet; they effectively ignored her as if she wasn't there and let Donny deal with her. She wasn't their responsibility and unless Donny was willing to share they weren't going to concern themselves with her. They did what they were supposed to do and waited till they could get on to more Nazi killing business.

Aldo had meant to question her more about her father's whereabouts and any other pertinent info she might have but his Captain duties got in the way. He had actual obligations to his men and his operation to attend to before he spent his time on hypothetical leads.

Things had finally settled down and he had a plan set. Aldo had free time and decided to be productive and finally question their captive.

Raine went into Donny's tent to find the girl, as she was always in his tent. Donny hadn't let their captive roam about. From what his Staff Sergeant has told him, Donny subtly bragged that he "Kept her occupied most of the night, so she sleep most of the day away." Aldo didn't care what Donny did with her as long as the girl was kept alive.

From the look at the girl, Donny wasn't doing a good job at it. The pale girl was now a sickly shade of green. She looked unwell and lighter than she had been before. Adelle had been a slight thing when they got her, but now she looked down right gaunt.

"Damnit. Donneh!"

Donny had dropped what he was doing and jogged to his captain.

"Yes, sir?"

"What the hell is goin' on?"

"I don't understand."

"The girl, Donny. Why does she look like that?"

Aldo was not in the mood for Donny's antics so his St. Sgt's goofy grin was not appreciated.

"Oh that. Well sir I had been keeping her up most nights so she's a little tired…" 

"This is more than tired Sergeant. She looks ill."

Donny straightened up because the Cpt. rarely used their ranks and he knew that he had done something wrong. He wasn't quite sure what because he had been doing what he was told as far as he knew.

Aldo had made his way to the captive and she looked even worse close up. Her cheek bones were jutting out and her skin was tauter around her already small frame. Her lips looked cracked and dry. Aldo was surprised at how red they were and noted that it was due to slight bleeding. He examined the rest of her and he could see that she was bruised in many places. Aldo wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with her till he noticed that she was awake.

She looked at him with dead eyes but put up no fight. She acted more or less like a doll, hanging limply and he moved her about. He figured out what was wrong with her very quickly.

"Donny, have you been feeding her?"

The Bear Jew froze at the question and looked like a little kid who had realized his mistake and caught doing something bad.

"Oh right. She needs to eat, don't she?"

Aldo couldn't help but roll his eyes at his subordinate's child like confusion. The male had actually forgotten that Adelle needed sustenance to survive.

"She's also dehydrated. Why haven't you been givin' her water? You hoard enough of it."

"That water is for cleanin'." Donny stated scandalized. As if he couldn't believe Aldo would suggest using it for anything else.

Aldo let out a defeated sigh and his whole upper body slumped slightly.

"God damnit Donny! You and your fuckin' water. You have this weird obsession with water, cleanliness, and your God dammed tent. It's like this fucked up obsession that compels you to do all these queer little rituals. It's like a damn sickness. Compelling obsession sickness or somethan. That's what they're going to call it."

Donny remained still during Aldo's rant. It's not the worst thing he'd ever heard about his little habits and it wouldn't be the last.

Aldo chose to let go and ignore Donny's mistake because overall Adelle was not a significant source of information and she was doing her main objective which was to calm Donny.

Raine got a ration of beef jerky and water. He needed to make sure that Adelle didn't die of starvation but allowed himself a small chuckle at the irony. Here he was saving a Nazi from the slow painful death of dehydration and starvation while thousands upon thousands of Jews were dying of the same or worse.

"_What has my life become?_" he grumpily thought to himself.

He tried to feed her as Donny looked on. The killer was hesitant trying to help because he knew his captain was mad. He was also very unsure how to take care of someone else. His mother had always done all the feeding, washing etc…for him back home. Most of the others did the cooking around camp. Donny only knew how to kill Nazis.

Adelle greedily took the water. Aldo had to take it away before she made herself sick. He tried to feed her the meat but she wouldn't take any. She had no strength but was adamantly refusing the ration. Aldo didn't understand what was wrong. She had to be starving but she refused food.

She started to talk very softly in German. She was talking so low that Aldo had to put his ear almost against her lips to hear her. It didn't matter much because he couldn't understand German.

"Speak English, girl."

His command fell on deaf ears as Adelle continued on in German. Her eyes weren't focusing and she kept going in and out of consciousness.

"Shit. Wicki!"

Wilhelm made his way to Donny's tent, worried that he was being called. As the unit's medic he was scared he was being called on to treat Adelle and whatever injures Donny might have inflicted upon her in the last several days. Worry knotted in his stomach as he braced himself for the worst.

Adelle didn't look nearly as bad as Wicki imagined but she wasn't in pristine health either. It was obvious she was malnourished.

"The only thing she's takin' is water. She's mutterin' in German. Ask her what's wrong."

Wicki did as he was told. He asked her what was wrong and why she wouldn't eat. The answer surprised him.

"She says she's vegetariersch…" he stopped as he saw the confused looks of his fellow soldiers. He thought for a moment, trying to figure out the English equivalent. "She doesn't eat meat." Wicki struggled with the translation but it was the best he could come up with at the moment.

Both Aldo and Donny look at Wicki as if he'd grown a second head.

"What d'ya mean she don't eat no meat? Who don't eat meat?" Donny asked genuinely confused. "_Germans are weird_."

"Some people just don't eat meat." Wicki simply said. He didn't understand it either but he was aware of the growing trend when Hitler came to power before he immigrated to America. He didn't mention that to his fellow Basterd because he really didn't need to remind them of her Nazi roots.

"Well we don't got much else so tell her she has to eat what we give'er."

Wicki did as he was told and translated for Adelle.

Adelle barely heard what the Austrian born soldier was saying. She was too tired to think much at the moment. Even breathing was exhausting work and she really didn't feel like talking. Everything felt hazy and she was too weak to do anything. All her limbs felt too heavy and the hunger pains had dulled to an ache. She was too tired to even feel much hunger anymore. Her thirst had been quenched and that was enough for her. Part of her didn't even want the cool water because she knew it would keep her alive in the hell she found herself living in.

She told Wicki exactly how much she didn't care to eat.

An overwhelming pity overtook Wicki as Adelle struggled to talk to him. Hearing her dead voice and looking into her dead eyes he didn't blame her for feeling the way she felt. Looking at the rest of her, she had been rode hard and put away wet by Donny. The male was neither gentle nor caring in his treatment of the captive. Donny had obviously not been taking care of her and Wicki wasn't surprised she was in such a state after only a handful of days.

"She says…she says she doesn't want the meat. Just let her die."

Irritation overtook Aldo and he harshly grabbed Adelle by her shoulders and brought her close to him. He was not used to people not following his orders and he wouldn't have a little slip of a girl defy him. This was his camp and she was under his rule. She would follow orders.

"Now look here little missy. **I** will let you know when you are allowed to die."

Aldo had said this in such a grave voice that it broke Adelle out of her hunger induced stupor. She had never seen such cruel eyes. Donny's eyes were filled with the manic glee and malice of a raver. Aldo's were a terrifying soulless abyss that Adelle feared she's drown in. Dread broke through her apathy and her survival instincts kicked in. Despite what she'd been through she wasn't truly ready to die yet. Alarm rippled through her as his meaning came across. He would choose when she died and it frightened Adelle to think it would be sometime soon. Still, she had some morals left and eating animals was against them.

She was going to say something in her defense but Aldo was not interested in what she had to say. She was to follow orders. End of story.

"You will eat what we give you or I'll give you to the rest of my boys to have fun with. And they have been itching to get their hands on a sweet little piece of trim like you. I'd want them to have as much fun as they could before you starved yerself tah death."

A growl emerged from Donny and he quickly swallowed it down. Thankfully the captain was too busy with Adelle to hear it. Wicki on the other hand heard it clear as day.

Donny thought he was fooling someone but Wicki noticed the slight furrow of his eyes, the tense tightening of the Bear Jews shoulders, and tautness of his jaw. Donny was not happy about the captain threatening to give Adelle to the rest of the men. Donny was nowhere near foolish enough to contradict the captain but something was clear to Wicki. While Donny wasn't particularly concerned with the welfare of Adelle, he didn't want to share her.

"_Probably has something to do with his odd habits and need for cleanliness._"

Donny had no idea what he was feeling. He considered Adelle his and he knew he fucked up by not taking care of her. He felt like a chided child whose toy was being taken away because he was too rough with it. He looked at the girl and realized that she was looking worse for wear but that didn't mean he should have to share her. She was his and the others shouldn't be able to put a hand on her. He wasn't sure why he was being so territorial but he hated the thought of anyone else touching her. He made sure not to make any sort of move because he was convinced that if he had he might have attacked his superior officer after Aldo handled Adelle. There would probably be marks on her as she bruised very easily; Donny knew from personal experience. Anger welled within him at the thought of Aldo leaving a mark on Adelle. Only his marks should be upon her and he wanted nothing more than to get both males of out his tent to erase all traces of them on her. He knew it was irrational to feel such a way and to even think of having her when he knew she was sick but he couldn't help himself. For the past several days she had known only him and her world revolved around him and his needs. He wanted to keep things that way.

The fear of being thrown to the wolves was enough to scare Adelle into compliance. Being shared like a common whore was much worse than death in her eyes. If she made it out alive then she could at least say she had only been with one man. One man was far better than a group of them. Her only hope was that her father could forgive one man violating her and she could live in seclusion. She had no doubt that he father could not bear her presence if she were to be defiled by many men. While it hurt her to eat the flesh of an innocent animal, she took a small tentative bite of the offered salted meat and it appeased Aldo.

While Adelle nibbled on the jerky, Aldo turned to his med.

"Donny. If you want to keep Adelle then you're going to have to take care of her better. Wicki. I want you to keep track of Adelle's progress. Make sure she gets strong enough to clearly think and talk soon. I want to know what she knows."

With that, Aldo marched out of the tent and went back to his duties.

Donny was not pleased that Wicki would be around but he would always follow orders.

Not too long afterwards, Adelle had thrown up the small portion of meat. The food turned in her stomach and wretched out the offending fare.

"What the hells wrong wit her? She hadn't eaten in four days, shouldn't she be starving?"

"She probably is but the salted meat might be too much for her to handle right now. Get me some bread."

"Bread?" 

"Yes, bread. She needs something bland and soft. She probably won't stomach most meat right away if she hasn't been eating it for a while. She needs time to get used to it again."

Donny didn't question Wicki as he was the medic and the Bear Jew assumed he knew what he was talking about.

Adelle was much happier to accept the meatless food and didn't hesitate to eat. This relieved Wicki and he talked to her quietly in German. He let her know that he was there for her and that he would make sure that she stayed healthy.

Adelle eyed the Austrian suspiciously as she was raised not to trust Jews; she especially didn't trust the ones in the group. But as he handled her gently and kindly cared for the open bite marks on her neck she relaxed slightly under his care. She didn't have much choice in the matter and she'd take any kindness where she could get it.

"Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar."

Wilhelm's heart ached with sorrow that she was so grateful for a little compassion. All he could do was smile sadly at her and push back a stray lock of her hair.

Donny removed himself from his tent because he knew he would tear their medic apart if he stayed any longer. He hated that others were allowed to touch Adelle and there was nothing he could do about it. The helpless feeling was returning to him, something he hadn't felt in days. When he was alone with Adelle he had felt powerful, totally in control. He was not enjoying the feelings she made him feel when she wasn't under his thumb and he wanted to do some violence.

Lucky for him, Aldo had planned the next week to be filled with violence. They were promised days filled with Nazi blood. All the Basterds would be collecting scalps.

The assurance that he would be killing Nazis soon calmed Donny down considerably. And when Wicki was done and he was sure Adelle was fed and watered; Donny would remind Adelle of her place and Wilhelm would hear their coupling and remember who she belonged to.

Then everything would be right and as it should be.

"_A place for everything and everything in its right place_."

**A/N: Thanks to itsalljustalie, PrincessOfTheUniverse001, WhatsGoingOn, LadyChatonLa'mour, Stacy, TooRaLooLaLoola, Summer, and Danielle KJ for the awesome reviews. I'm sorry this update has been a longtime coming but sometimes you ask the muse for inspiration and she gives you a big fat NO! **

**Reviews are appreciated no matter how well their English is and I will never scoff at one.**

**I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter and to expect another one soon.**

**Happy Reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Any and all recognizable characters are owned by Quentin Tarantino, Universal Studios and their affiliates. Absolutely no money is or will be made from this original fanfiction.**

**Warning: Contains graphic violence. **

**If anyone wishes to volunteer to beta this fic, then please feel free to contact me.**

Capturing Nazis became so easy, Donny was embarrassed **for** them. The Third Reich was so arrogant that despite knowing the Basterds were fuckin' around all of France, they still didn't seem to take any precautions to protect themselves. The Nazi fucks were so convinced of their own superiority that anyone without a uniform must be harmless. The cache of Nazis was effortless to catch. The Basterds intercepted their car in French peasant clothes; the Nazis stopped and asked what the Basterds in disguise were doing. And then the Basterd's pulled out their guns and held them hostage. Easy. Simple. Effective.

Donny didn't understand their inability to properly protect themselves. He was a simple barber from Boston but even he knew enough that if it was raining, he'd get an umbrella.

Nazi's hubris was their ticket to entertainment though. The Nazis were all enlisted men of low rank, so nobody of importance but could be very informative. Aldo randomly picked one out of the group to be sequestered out. It was the Nazi's lucky day. He would be the only one to survive, the only souvenir he'd have would be a Nazi swastika expertly and artfully done by none other than Aldo the Apache. The other three were not so fortunate. They would be under the care of Zimmerman, Hirschberg, and Sakowitz.

The three Basterds had convened beforehand and decided their plan of attack. Aldo had decided that they all deserved a treat and wouldn't kill the Nazis right away. They were allowed to take their time and do as they pleased. It was a great moral booster as well as a cathartic experience. Each Basterd had his own talents and contributed to the group. Aldo had carefully chosen who would be on this mission with him and no one was there by accident.

Each had a unique quality about them that stood out to Aldo. Donny was his first choice as it was obvious the guy was aching for Nazi blood. There was a darkness that could not be ignored.

Smithson was the best sharp shooter around and it didn't hurt that he had the most Aryan look about him. The Connecticut native blended in better than any of them and those baby blue eyes put the Nazis at ease…right before Smithson blew their brains out.

Wicki was a skilled physician before he was called for war. Being a native German speaker put him on top of the list. It wasn't till Wicki showed his true potential as an interrogator that Aldo learned "Do no harm" did not apply to Nazis.

"_Well most Nazis. The damn girl has him all twisted in a knot_."

Wilhelm wasn't even at the festivities that day. The medic had decided to stay behind and make sure Adelle was taken care of. She did need a babysitter but Aldo didn't like how quickly Wicki jumped at the opportunity.

Neither did Donny for that matter as he had become very possessive of the chit. Aldo wasn't sure what to make of that. Donny had his peculiar ways and had always been fairly stingy with all his things. Aldo mostly brushed it off to Donny being an only child and never had to share anything. This time it was different though. Donny was acting like a jealous husband who didn't want to leave his wife in the company of other men; as though Wicki was going to do anything with the girl. The Austrian had made it clear the only feelings he had for Adelle were pity and concern. Aldo could tell Donny had wanted to protest leaving Adelle alone but it wasn't like they could bring her along on those trips. They didn't need the distraction and Aldo was certain the delicate girl wouldn't be able to handle the brutality.

Donny never argued but Aldo sensed his second in command was conflicted. Aldo made a mental note to himself to keep an eye on Donny's growing feelings of territoriality. Donny hadn't been insubordinate but Aldo wanted to be prepared to nip it in the bud should it ever even slightly show up.

The three before them had been a special case. Separately they were nothing special. Hirschberg worked as his father's deli and would have inherited it. If the war hadn't happened, Gerald would have been perfectly happy to continue in the family business. Living a completely normal life, but here he was a stone cold killer. He didn't have any of the finesse or imagination of some of the others but he got the job done. He was also the clown of the group; always doing little missteps when it came to killing Nazis before Aldo was done interrogating him. Aldo sometimes got annoyed but he couldn't stay mad long. They were there to kill Nazis, and Gerald had always made sure he wasn't trigger happy to those who really mattered. The short chubby PFC kept them all laughing with his bawdy humor and ability to say what they were thinking but too polite to say.

Michael Zimmerman was a quiet shy boy from New York. He talked about as much as Stigliz but he also went about his duties. He kicked ass, took scalps, and did what he was told in a silent sort of dignity. Never said much unless he knew he had to. Aldo wasn't sure what his life before the Basterds was but he was a hell of a cook.

"_Well, as best a cook one can be out in the woods with limited supplies_," Aldo corrected himself.

Still Michael killed and took scalps; out of all of them, he had the least. It wasn't because he had some aversion to killing or was lazy. He just wasn't as greedy as the others when it came to killing Nazis. Aldo had noticed that Zimmerman would always take a step back and let someone else take the lead; nothing wrong with that in Aldo's book. Some people were meant to lead, others meant to follow. Zimmerman was one of Aldo's better soldiers because of it. Never questioned; only followed orders.

Sakowitz was very average, boring even. He was jovial enough without being obnoxious. He was a proficient killer and only second to Donny when it came to scalps. He was an accountant back home and he'd probably go back to that. Simon Sakowitz was a numbers guy. He was really handy at quickly counting all the supplies and Nazis in the field. Hell of a poker player as well. No one wanted to play with him after they quickly learned he could clean their clock very easily.

So all three men were nothing special if observed separately. Together though, they were as ruthless as starving wolves. They worked best as a team and that is how Aldo recruited them. They had special commendations due to team work and he sensed great potential. The three had bonded over the fact they were all Jews in a mostly Christian army. There was also a dark rage at what going on that drew them to each other as most of the other enlisted men where in the army and at war to serve their county. America was at war and that was all most of them needed to know. Other Jews served out of a sense of duty to their Jewish brethren in Europe but didn't have the special thirst for blood the Basterd's had. Hirschberg, Sakowitz, and Zimmerman wanted more than to serve their country. They wanted revenge and it showed in their work.

So as they circled the Nazis, eyeing them like prey, they decided to work together. All three agreed they could do more damage to each Nazi individually than if they each got one to deal with on their own. They also got satisfaction that each Nazi after the first would know their fate and would tremble in anticipation. The Nazis all knew they were going to die, with the exception of the one sequestered, and they also would know exactly how brutally and harshly they would die.

The Basterds were in a huge cavern they had discovered a few days back. They figured it would be perfect for their purposes since it not only had a lot of room it also gave them shelter from prying eyes. Not that there were a lot of populace in the rural part of France they currently occupied but it was still best to try to keep the civilian casualties low. Anyone who had witnessed them, besides the lone survivor they let go to alert the German army of their activities, had to be killed lest they were to be discovered and turned in.

So they all stood in darkness, the dank musk of damp earth and stagnant water permeated the cave. The only light was from the burning of their oil lamps. The Nazis cowered in fear as the light gave the Basterds a strange glow. The horror stories from the survivors were heard around all of the third Reich; most of them describing the Americans as demons who preyed upon soldiers, destroying their bodies and breaking their spirits. The American men and the one German turn coat looked every bit as terrifying as the Nazi soldiers feared them to be. These were not men. These were monsters. They could tell by the soulless look in the Basterd's eyes and the smiles that promised much pain and suffering.

As with most of their kills, the first officer to die was chosen at random. Hirschberg took the lead and grabbed the Nazi closest to him. They dragged him from his fellow soldiers and threw him a short distance away so the Basterds would have room to maneuver and that everyone would get a good view.

Hirschberg was also the first to strike a blow. With his heavy boot, he kicked the Nazi as hard as he could in the ribs. There was a satisfying crunch sound that was music to Gerald's ears.

"_Definitely a rib broken. Nazi muther fucker!_"

The first kick got the other two riled up and they all started to kick the Nazi with abandon. Each blow was quick and powerful. This was only the appetizer so they paced themselves. There were two others to be dealt with. All three of them were a fury of kicks and trampling. If it was just one of them, it wouldn't be that much damage but there were three of them and they were all pissed. They had an anger that sat in the pit of their stomachs, turning and making everything bitter. The more they thought about what they were fighting for the angrier they got. Colors had no brightness, food was bland, and life was generally miserable with how angry they were. The smallest things could set them off but with their army training they controlled the rage. Held onto it for moments like the one they found themselves in. They could unleash all the pent up fury and suddenly the world felt good again. They could be happy. They were happy with every blow they gave to the Nazi at their feet. All the rage flowed out of them and was replaced with elation. Nothing relives the pains of anger like a bit of gratuitous violence. They were not worried about killing, they lived for killing Nazis. Not just kill them but destroying them in the worst way possible. They wanted to do more than just hurt them. They wanted to take all hope away. Destroy anything they thought was good in their life. The Basterds wanted to leave such a mark on Germany that the German people would piss in their pants in fear and disgust if they ever thought of fucking with the Jewish people again.

The kicks were meeting with less and less resistance. Hirschberg delighted in the fact. It meant that bones were shattering and they were more or less rendering the Nazi to tenderized meat. He let out cackles at the good time he was having. It was a rush to kill with his bare hands. The Nazis were helpless underneath him and he couldn't wait to get to the other ones. The first blow was his. The final kill would be his as well. He motioned for the others to stop and they obeyed. They knew Gerald had something in mind because he was a sick bastard when he wanted to be. So Zimmerman and Sakowitz gave Hirschberg some berth and Gerald knelt down at the broken man.

"Hey, you speak English?"

The Nazi nodded his no head as he couldn't speak while he coughed up blood.

Gerald then waved Stigliz over to translate. Hugo was happy to help, even smiled for the occasion. Watching the Basterds work was always fun and he was glad he had someone to share his need to kill Nazis with. So he stooped down to Hirschberg's level and waited for what the PFC wanted translated.

"Tell him to turn over and then open his mouth around that large rock over there." he ordered while pointing to a small flat boulder off to the side.

It was a strange request but Hugo complied. The Nazi was barely able to breathe as many of his bones were now broken and probably had internal bleeding. This was the most pain the unnamed Nazi had ever been in his life. When he signed up for service, they did not warn him he could be in such situations. He knew that there was an inherent danger to being a soldier. He thought he would die on the battle field. He grew confident as he went up in rank and was assigned to France. Now he was in a dark cave surrounded by monsters. The Fuhrer did not prepare him to die in such a way. He was frightened enough to comply with Hirchberg's commands as the Nazi hoped it would all soon be over.

The other Nazis could only look on in horror as they saw the fate of their fellow soldier. They could only imagine the pain and what else the Basterd's had in store for them.

The injured Nazi was ordered to roll over and open his mouth over a nearby rock, an impossible feat for one as injured as him. He had tried but every muscle and bone sent shockwave after shockwave of pain through him and stopped him from completing the task.

Hirschberg grew impatient and he didn't have the mercy in him to help the Nazi to the designated place. So he took the knife he had hilted in his boot and gave the Nazi a few good stabs to give the soldier motivation to move.

It was enough for the Nazi as the sharp pain of the knife cutting through his skin in quick succession was more painful than his broken body. With a sudden burst of energy, the Nazi rolled over to the rock and did what he was told. He had no idea what the short American had in mind but could only hope that it would all be over soon.

The other Basterds were curious as well. This was a peculiar request from Gerald and they waited with gleeful anticipation on what Hirschberg would do.

Hirschberg did not disappoint. He gave a quick look to the other Nazis and with an unholy smile he gave one last powerful stomp to the back of the Nazis head. There was an audible crack as the Nazis skull caved into the pressure. With his foot, Hirschberg rolled the dead Nazi back over so the others could see his handy work.

They were all impressed by the damage a simple stomp could do. The Nazis jaw was clearly broken in several places; the teeth had shattered and he looked like he had a gummy old man mouth. The entire skull looked like it had been broken in half and hung open like a book; Gerald had probably broken the Nazi's neck and instantly killed him.

The Basterds broke out into applause and gave Gerald his due.

"Damn, Hirschberg. Where'd you learn to do that?" Omar asked.

"Back home we call it a curb-stomp," Gerald said, taking in all the admiration and praise.

"Shit, need to use that some time later."

Even Smithson was smiling and congratulating Gerald. It was a fine kill and it was the first time in a while that Utivich felt happy. The blood and death of Nazis was spilt and it was one that deserved it. No more feminine screams for help or tears from cornflower blue eyes. It was replaced with male screams and the smell of hot blood being shed. Smithson felt at peace because he was once again doing what he had set out to do.

There were still the other two Nazis cowering into each other, afraid of their fate. Their fear expressed itself in the evacuation of their bladders. The Basterds were used to this type of fear response and did not seem to notice that the Nazis had urinated on themselves.

The only reaction was the slight smirk from Sakowitz.

"_And that makes 57. Fifty-seven Nazis we've made piss their pants. I wonder if we can get it to an even 100._"

The first kill had the Basterds hungry for more blood. Zimmerman admired Hirschberg's work and wanted to emulate it without totally copying it. He found his own inspiration with a hand sized rock. Michael picked up the rock and felt its cool and slightly smooth surface. The grey limestone felt heavy in his hands and he knew it would serve his purpose. The rock had probably been there for ages. Rocks were immortal that way; Zimmerman idly wondered what else the cave had seen in its existence.

"_Well, it's getting a hell of a show today_."

He grabbed his own Nazi and threw the soldier to the ground, much like his former fellow soldier. This one was a lot more vocal though, screaming something in German he couldn't comprehend. He really hoped it was for mercy; if it was then he'd show exactly the same type of mercy the Nazis were giving the Jews.

The Nazi was struggling as Zimmerman straddled him and the Basterd easily subdued his captive. Michael placed a firm choke hold on the Nazi's neck with his free hand. He then positioned himself to lock the Nazi in placed between his legs. The Nazi was helpless and Zimmerman took in the fear in the Nazis eyes. They were blood shot and dilated to the point there was hardly any iris left. Michael gave a small laugh at the pathetic scene the Nazi displayed. He was sure that the German was begging silently for his life but it was something the Nazi forfeited as soon as he crossed paths with the Basterds. Zimmerman was thankful that he'd get the joy of ending the sonova bitch's life.

He gave the stone a quick toss in his hand, gripped it with all his might and pounded down right in the middle of the Nazis face. With several quick successions of strikes, the Nazis face caved in. Zimmerman was finding he much preferred his method over Hirschburgs because he got the pleasure of repeatedly hurting the Nazi instead of one quick blow with his foot.

Michael always loved working with his hands.

When he was finally done, there wasn't much of a face left on the Nazi. His blood covered Zimmerman's hand, making the Basterd's grip on the rock slick.

"_I might let the blood dry and take it home as a souvenir_."

The Nazi amazingly enough was still alive. He wasn't moving other than the struggled up and down of his chest. A wet nasally sound emitted from where his mouth and nose use to be.

Since Zimmernan had started the attack, he felt the others should be able to finish it. Michael gave an exaggerated arm gesture and small bow to say "After you."

Hirschberg and Sakowitz gladly stepped forward to finish the job. They both grabbed the Nazi by the hair and crossed their blades at the base of his throat. Simultaneously they had dragged their knives and cut the Nazi's throat. The Nazi's blood gurgled out of the wound, a cut so deep it was like the Nazi had a second mouth. The Basterd's cheered again as the Nazi twitched around as his blood seeped out and pooled on the cave floor.

Sakowitz had taken the third guy and propped him up against a cave wall.

"English?'

Like the others, the Nazi shook his head and cried. The Nazi was terrified of his fate but Sakowitz was glad the soldier wasn't blubbering to the point of being incoherent. Simon really wanted to fuck with him and in order to do that, he needed the Nazi to be aware of what he was talking about.

Stigliz stepped forward, silently offering his services.

"Well now, did you know there were two hundred and six bones in the human body?"

Hugo translated and the Nazi could only cry harder. Sakowitz took this as a "no."

"No? Well let me educate ya. I'm no doctor, so excuse me if I can't name them all."

He took the Nazi's arm and pointed to the forearm.

"This is the ulna and radius." Simon said calmed, as if he was teaching a student the different parts of the skeletal system.

While Stiglitz translated, Sakowitz then took the Nazi's arm over his knee and held it down with his own arm. Quickly he used his elbow to thrust down upon the Nazi's arm, breaking the appendage. Simon smiled at the audible snap of the bone (he'd never get tired of hearing it), knowing he had accomplished his goal.

The Nazi howled in pain and struggled to take his arm back. Simon let him because he knew the Nazi couldn't escape him.

"That's two."

Simon then went lower to the Nazi's legs. He pointed to the Nazi's upper thigh and said, "That is your femur."

As swiftly as he broke the Nazi's arm, Sakowitz's foot came down as heavily as he could manage and stomped on the Nazi's thigh. With the thicker muscle mass there wasn't as a satisfactory crunch or popping sound but he knew he had broken the bone.

"Hey, guys want to lend a hand?"

Hirschberg and Zimmerman were more than happy to help; they waited for Sakowitz's directions.

"Hold him down, he's fidgeting. "

They did as they were told, each grabbing an arm and restraining the Nazi down. Hirschberg pained the Nazi further by being particularly rough with the Nazi's broken arm. Simon walked away when he felt confident that the Nazi couldn't try to run away and then came back with two rocks that were similar to the one Michael used.

"Now a lot of the bones that make up the human body are very tiny so it'd be easiest to break them all at once, such as the ones in the hand. There are 27 bones, _just_ in the hand. Gentleman, if you please."

The two Basterds didn't need to be told what to do; they got busy to work; pounding the Nazi's hands with the rocks Simon gave them. They pounded, laughing at the pain the Nazi was going through, until the hands were nothing but mush.

So Sakowitz went systematically up the Nazi's body, naming bones he could remember and breaking them as violently as he could. The Basterd's learned a lot; not just what the bones were called but how resilient the skeleton could be. Not all of the Nazi's bones could be broken in one shot. That was okay though; Sakowitz, Hirschberg, and Zimmerman didn't mind trying again and again till they got the result they wanted. The Nazi would have to take all the pain, not them.

The Nazi was coughing up blood by the time Simon got to his head. As the blood dribbled from the mouth, staining the teeth red; Sakowitz got an idea.

"Hey, Hirschberg, can ya give me that rock I gave ya?"

Gerald complied and Sakowitz held the stone in his hand. Casually gesturing towards the Nazi while he spoke.

"Now the teeth aren't technically bones. More like, layers of different kinds of tissues varying in hardness."

"Hmmph. I didn't know that." Donny commented. "Did you know that?" he asked the captain.

"Sure didn't. Learn a goddamn new thang everyday."

Simon was still goading the Nazi.

"But seeing how my esteemed colleagues had all broken some teeth today, I feel obligated to do the same. Don't want to be the only one that didn't break no teeth, get what I'm sayin'?"

The Nazi's chest heaved up and down in his panic as he figured out where the Basterd was going with this. It's was excruciatingly painful but his body's natural response overcame his will to lie still.

Simon smashed the rock into the Nazi's jaw, being careful not to kill him. Sakowitz didn't want to kill the Nazi just yet; he had a plan for the grand finale that would require his fellow bastards. The lower part of the Nazi's face hung off his face like a loose hinge, covered in a dark crimson paint. The blood was lightly flowing out of the broken orifice but the Nazi was still conscious and trying very hard not to move because since most of his bones were broken, any movement was agonizing. From the look in the Nazi's eyes, Simon could tell this was the most pain the soldier had ever been in.

"_It's a shame but all good things must come to an end_."

"Now, what I just broke was the mandible as well as all his teeth. Now there's one bone left. Anyone care to take a guess as to what that bone is?"

Sakowitz looked around and it seemed most of the Basterd's were being shy. They didn't want to answer because they weren't sure. Simon smiled indulgently.

"It'd be the skull! Can I have two volunteers to help me break the skull?"

All the Basterd's laughed because Simon was always good for a laugh. They played his game and they all raised their hands like school children who were eager to help the teacher out.

Sakowitz chose Hirschberg and Zimmerman. The others gave the comical grown of disappointed children who weren't picked for the coveted job.

Simon motioned them to come to a medium sized boulder. It was definitely too heavy for just one man to carry. So they gathered round the stone and lifted it to the dying Nazi. Simon supposed they could prolong the Nazi's suffering by leaving him to die of natural causes but they didn't know how long that would be.

Plus it wouldn't be nearly as fun as what they are about to do.

"Now…" Simon stressed out, struggling to keep talking and carrying the heavy rock. "The skull is made up of several bones. Such as the alveolar process, temporal bone, blah blah blah I won't bore you with the specifics. But with this last demonstration we should be good with breaking all two-hundred and six bones…give a lumbar or two."

The Basterd's had no idea what the hell Simon was talking about but were glad to see he was getting creative. Overall it was a great show.

So the Nazi lay horizontal to his fellow dead soldiers. The only noise that could be heard was the crying of the secluded Nazi, bound and helplessly looking as his fellow soldiers were murdered horribly. The Nazi didn't understand what the Americans were saying but their brutality was a loud and clear massage: he wasn't going to make it out unscathed, if alive at all. Part of him wondered if he would rather be dead because the actions of the Basterd's would haunt him forever. Seeing them break his brother in arms would give him nightmares for the rest of his life. The part of him that put self-preservation above all else knew he would tell the Basterd's anything they wanted, as long as they didn't let the three that killed that day at him or the one rumored to be the Bear Jew near him. The tall stout fellow who smiled through the whole ordeal had to be the Bear Jew. The Nazi had never seen anyone more entertained or happy about such inhumanity. The Nazi was beginning to think that hating Jews and starting this war was not worth a "cleansed" Germany. Suddenly his Jewish neighbors who used to live next door to him didn't seem so bad. All of what the Führer said about Jews being thieves and muddying the gene pool didn't seem like such a bad thing compared to the American Jews who were bent on vitiating any Nazi they came across.

"Oh Gott, bitte. Ich werde freundlich zu allen Juden, wenn ich lebend heraus kommen." He desperately prayed. No one heard him.

The Nazi wanted to look away. He truely did but something was holding him back. Perhaps it was the threat of the one called " Aldo the Apache" threats to cut out his eyelids if he should look away. Or it was a morbid curiosity that got to him. Either way he could only watch with rapt attention as the three Basterds dropped the rock upon Dolph's head.

The heavy boulder landed perfected upon the Nazi's head. The crunch of the bones shattering under the weight of the rock, the splattering of blood and flesh like an insect under a shoe; all of it made the Nazi, Casper, want to vomit. He wretched a couple of times but his empty stomach had nothing to offer. The shouts and praises the American's gave each other fell on deaf ears. Everything had stopped and Casper's world narrowed till he only knew the cave. The end was near and he was in no way ready to die. He would do anything to survive. He would betray the entire Third Reich to get away from these monsters. He didn't care if they killed hundreds of more German's with the info he gave them, he just wanted to live.

Donny sat back and admired the trio's work. They did a really good job at killing that day and the Staff Sergergent had a welling of pride bubble up in him. When he first met the three they were clumsly at the craft but showed great promise. That promise shined that day and Donny couldn't be happier. He hoped that he would get to see more and more days like the one he had.

Hirschberg and Zimmerman scalped what was left of the Nazis they killed skulls. Sakowitz had a bit harder time scalping since there was no skull left to scalp. Just a squished pile of goo that consisted of brains matter, blood, and tiny fragments of the skull. Sakowitz figured out how to get the scalp eventually. It was more cutting through the flesh than scalping but Simon wasn't one to leave without his trophy.

The surviving Nazi was getting the Aldo treatment. He was asked what he'd do after the war. The Nazi gave the trite and possibly sincere answer of contrition to Jews and to never wear the uniform again. Even going so far as to promising to flee Germany and do "the right thing." Aldo only smiled because the Nazi gave the perfect opening to be mutilated.

Donny looked around and felt very satisfied with the days events.

"So three Nazis dead. One tagged and full of wonderful bedtime stories for the Third Reich along with lots and lots of info of other Nazis fucking around France. God! It's **good** to be a Basterd."

"Here, here!" all the other Basterds happily agreed.

**A/N: And so that concludes my first "kill" chapter. Any thoughts? Not enough violence? More gory details? More detailed warning at the beginning? lol **

**Thanks to everyone who follows/favorites this fic. It's awesome and I hope everyone enjoys my writing.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, your praise is humbling and very much appreciated. Shout out to: Danielle KJ- You're doing great with your English and much better than most native English speakers on this site. lol. Itsalljustalie and WhatsGoingOn- Thanks for multiple reviews. It's great to have readers who care enough to keep up with the fic and comment. Liliesshadow- Thanks for the lovely comments and yes, I was aiming for dark. If I wasn't and this is what I came up with; I'd be very worried for myself. lol RJPlummer- Glad you are liking the fic and hope you like this update. **

**Expect a more chapters like this one in the future because Q. Tarantino is totally BAMF and the aesthetician of violence is what this fic is all about. **

**Happy Reading**


End file.
